


Августовская гроза на Хайнессене

by Morgul



Series: Fritz und Bertel [8]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Detectives, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: Биттенфельд и Фаренхайт возвращаются из разведывательного похода за пределами обитаемой галактики и вынуждены незапланированно  посетить Хайнессен, где Вален исполняет обязанности Губернатора.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Особая благодарность Кьянти за редакторские правки
> 
> Действие происходит в постканоне, в августе 493 года. В отличии от канона Фаренхайт жив. Кайзер тоже.  
> Все герои на ранг выше чем в таймлайне сериала (по постканонной версии Гингапедии).  
> Имя сына Валена одолжено у Кьянти.

[](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/897385/7445632.3b/0_adc1a_d9be847b_orig.jpg)

Фаренхайт вздохнул и плотнее завернулся в одеяло. Он проснулся уже некоторое время назад, но так и продолжал лежать, лелея слабую надежду поспать еще. Нет, не получится. Давала о себе знать многолетняя привычка командующего — проснувшись, сразу считать себя на службе. Фаренхайт решил пойти на компромисс и глаза пока не открывать. Так он и лежал в постели, лениво прислушиваясь к окружающей обстановке.

В каюте космического корабля, не имеющей обзорных панелей, вернее всего ориентироваться на слух. Тихий мерный гул энергетических установок говорит о том, что корабль живет. Генераторы исправно вырабатывают электричество, ток бежит по проводам, система вентиляции подает воздух, светятся лампы в отсеках и экраны приборов — значит, людям, доверившим свои жизни огромной машине, ничто не угрожает. Если гул усиливается до воя и все начинает мелко вибрировать, значит, двигатели вышли на максимум, и корабль готов прыгнуть в гиперпространство. Крики, отрывистые команды, завывание аварийной сирены, внезапные удары и тряска тут же сообщили бы, что идет бой или на борту чрезвычайная ситуация. Это скверные звуки, но еще хуже было бы не услышать совсем ничего. Здесь, в космосе, полная тишина говорит о том, что корабль мертв.

Впрочем, ничего настораживающего он не услышал. К обычному корабельному шуму примешивался тихий шелест кондиционера. Фаренхайт приоткрыл один глаз. Светящиеся цифры часов сообщили, что сейчас шесть двадцать утра. Фаренхайт протянул руку в сторону и пошарил рядом. Никого, хотя постель еще хранит слабое тепло. Значит, Фриц куда-то убежал не более получаса назад. Фаренхайт притянул к себе вторую подушку и сжал ее в объятиях как драгоценную добычу. Почему-то захватить обе подушки под утро ему всегда казалось невероятно заманчивым. Фрицу она сейчас явно была не нужна, а значит, можно было аннексировать ее без боя. 

Неотложных дел у самого Фаренхайта не было. Первая экспедиция за пределы обитаемой части Галактики близилась к завершению, хотя правильнее было бы сказать — застряла на пути к своему завершению. Уже третьи сутки флот торчал посреди бескрайнего черного космоса, возле довольно крупного астероида, который временно служил импровизированной ремонтной базой. Несколько кораблей пострадали в последнем бою настолько серьезно, что если бы решение принимал Фаренхайт, то он бы приказал их оставить. Биттенфельд же все еще надеялся, что можно залатать их до состояния, в котором они будут способны пересечь половину Галактики. И, похоже, в деле ремонта наметились какие-то подвижки, раз он подскочил в такую рань, вместо того чтобы, как обычно, сладко похрапывать. Интерес окончательно победил сон, и Фаренхайт, с сожалением выпустив из рук трофейную подушку, потянулся, зевнул и решительно стал выбираться из постели.

***  
Биттенфельд обнаружился на мостике, полулежащий в своем кресле и тоже отчаянно зевающий. Перед ним на командную панель была выведена схема построения флота. Безымянный астероид, изображенный в виде оранжевого круга, постепенно удалялся от зеленых треугольников кораблей.

— Я смотрю, мы снова движемся, — вместо приветствия сказал Фаренхайт.

Биттенфельд повернулся к нему и широко улыбнулся.

— О, да! Наконец-то!

— Все-таки убедил своих упрямцев перебраться на транспортные корабли?

— Нет. — Биттенфельд пожал плечами. — Командиры экипажей доложили, что ремонт закончен и можно двигаться дальше.

Он передвинул пальцы на консоли управления, и на экране появились пять линкоров SS-класса, канонерка и два корабля обеспечения. Поверх силуэта каждого судна отображалась схема его важнейших технологических узлов. Пару дней назад эти схемы почти полностью светились красным. Сейчас он большей частью сменился на желто-зеленый, и все-таки красного было еще предостаточно. Особенно тревожно выглядели крупные пробоины на внешнем корпусе.

— Они же все равно дырявые, как дуршлаг! Особенно «десятка».

Фаренхайт ткнул пальцем в изображение поврежденного линкора с бортовым номером «Х».

— Что делать. Нормально починить его можно только на базе. Ребята и так сделали все что могли, но бросать корабли они отказались наотрез.

— Совершенно чокнутые самоубийцы!

— А я других и не беру, — ответил Биттенфельд несколько удивленно, искренне не понимая, как можно было усомниться в такой очевидной кадровой политике.

Фаренхайт закатил глаза, неопределенно махнул рукой и отошел к обзорным экранам. Корабли уже выстроились в походный порядок. Черноту космоса будто разметили по линейке одинаковыми белыми звездами — огнями корабельных двигателей. Когда он увидел это зрелище в первый раз, то был просто заворожен. С тех пор прошло много лет, Фаренхайт сам командовал тысячами кораблей, одним своим словом мог перестроить эти белые звезды в любой порядок, но до сих пор эти зажженные человеком огни в безжизненном космосе казались ему невероятно прекрасными.

— Как-то я не ожидал, что на нас в первом же походе так свирепо набросятся… — задумчиво сказал он.

Биттенфельд потянулся.

— Раньше у особо вольнолюбивых был выбор: податься на Феззан, рвануть в Альянс, шнырять между ними или записаться в пираты на краю Галактики. Или вообще обожраться наркотиков до разжижения мозгов на Терре. Теперь, когда все это стало Империей, куда им деваться? В Автономию? Там, тоже, наверняка, не мечтают стать перевалочным пунктом для всяких сомнительных личностей. Вот и появляются такие никому не известные, но хорошо вооруженные космические базы в самом неожиданном месте.

— В стороне от всех известных путей, — кивнул Фаренхайт.

— Так в свое время и с Альянсом было. Пока про тебя никто не знает, можно успеть сколотить государство размером с половину галактики.

— О! Да ты внимательно слушал лекции по истории, я смотрю! — в притворном изумлении всплеснул руками Фаренхайт.

— Я честно пытался на них спать, но у Его Превосходительства адмирала Истерика был настолько въедливый голос, что я не мог избавиться от него даже во сне. Да ты и сам, наверняка, его помнишь.

— Такое забудешь! А ты, значит, живое доказательство того, что метод гипнопедии работает.

Они рассмеялись.

Фаренхайт отошел от экрана и уселся в кресло. С тех пор как «Кенигс Тигер» возглавил экспедицию за край изведанной галактики, на мостике появилось второе командирское кресло. Правда, Биттенфельд почти всерьез утверждал, что так и должно было быть с самого начала, поскольку штатный размер экипажа составляет девятьсот два человека, а значит, должно быть два командующих и девятьсот подчиненных. Впрочем, теснее на мостике не стало: Хальбарштадт и Гребнер, всегда преданно маячившие по левую руку от Биттенфельда, командовали теперь собственными флотами где-то в других частях галактики. Начальником штаба стал Ойген, категорически отказавшийся покидать своего командующего.

После подписания мирного договора все были уверены, что Черных Улан несколько сократят. Теперь, когда почти вся галактика стала единой Империей, большой наступательный флот, казалось бы, стал не нужен. Однако Биттенфельд проявил неожиданную предусмотрительность и изрядную расторопность, и вскоре, испросив аудиенции у Его Величества, представил тому проект переформирования своего флота. Он предложил разделить его на четыре части, которые могли бы независимо и быстро выполнять разные задачи в нескольких местах: подавлять беспорядки, предупреждать атаки пиратов или бороться со стихийными бедствиями, а при необходимости собраться в единый кулак и надавать по авангарду любому противнику. Кайзеру эта идея понравилась — то ли ему вспомнился героический образ Биттенфельда, выносящего его из горящего музея, то ли способ направить энергию ударного флота в относительно мирное русло показался удачным, но в результате черный флот даже увеличился в числе. И теперь, благодаря этому разделению, десять тысяч кораблей Черных Улан во главе с «Кенингс Тигер» под командованием Биттенфельда, отправилась в разведывательно-боевой поход. Руководил экспедицией Фаренхайт — он готовился к ней больше года, собирая обрывочные и неясные сведения об этом неизведанном крае галактики, намечая пути, по которым еще никто никогда не ходил. А Черные Уланы были приданы ему в качестве охраны от возможного нападения и, как оказалось, совсем не напрасно. Они дважды натыкались на крупные пиратские базы, где им устроили весьма горячий и отнюдь не дружеский прием.

Фаренхайт еще раз посмотрел на изображения поврежденных кораблей.

— Что с раненными?

— Новых умерших нет. Медики осторожно обещают, что со всем справятся. Все-таки они у меня одни из лучших на флоте. 

Биттенфельд не без гордости вздернул подбородок.

— У меня была возможность проверить это на себе, — хмыкнул Фаренхайт.

— По результатам этого похода нам придется отправить тысячу двести сорок три извещения о гибели наших солдат. Могло быть куда больше, если учесть, как мы растревожили этот пиратский улей. 

— Ты всегда помнишь точное число своих потерь?

— Конечно.

Биттенфельд нахмурился.

— Я гоню их в бой, ору на них, требую идти навстречу смерти. Мое уважение к ним должно проявляться чем-то большим, чем обязательные выплаты, пособия или награды. Я не могу перечислить по именам всех погибших во всех своих битвах или хотя бы подписать каждое извещение лично, но я всегда помню о них.

Он замолк.  
Фаренхайт тоже помолчал, но все-таки решился продолжить.

— Погибших станет больше, когда неисправные суда попытаются совершить скачок в гиперпространство, надеюсь, ты это понимаешь?

Биттенфельд кивнул.

— Почему ты просто не прикажешь им оставить поврежденные корабли? 

— Приказал бы, если бы не было другого выхода.

Фаренхайт вопросительно поднял бровь.

Биттенфельд вызвал на экран звездную карту.

— Я думаю, что нам надо двинуться сейчас не к Феззану, а к Хайнессену. На субсветовых скоростях мы будем там меньше, чем через полторы недели. Навестим губернатора Валена, посмотрим, как он там управляется, починим корабли, подлечим раненных и вообще отдохнем. Как тебе идея?

Фаренхайт с интересом провел линию маршрута по карте, прикинул расстояние и скорость кораблей, возможные плюсы и минусы такого решения. Плюсы были весомыми, а минусы... Нет, идея была хороша со всех сторон, минусов он не видел, и именно это его слегка настораживало.

***  
Свое назначение на Хайнессен в качестве губернатора Вален воспринял с изрядной долей скепсиса — беспокойные Новые Земли до сих пор не приносили счастья ни одному имперскому правителю. На первых порах он даже не рискнул взять с собой сына и с тяжелым сердцем опять оставил его с родителями на неопределенный срок. Но, несмотря на дурные предчувствия, вскоре Вален почувствовал, что с губернаторством вполне справляется, а еще чуть погодя новая должность даже стала ему нравиться. Да, на него свалилось множество дел и забот, подчас совершенно для него непривычных, но с каждым удачным решением, с каждым, пусть небольшим, успехом, Вален чувствовал себя все увереннее. Ему пришлось приводить в порядок растрепанную после войны столицу Новых Земель, регулировать отношения между имперскими властями и местными жителями и даже улаживать внутренние споры бывших граждан Альянса — и все это ему удавалось. Он управлял вдумчиво и обстоятельно: приятно было видеть, как день за днем огромный мегаполис восстанавливается под его руководством, словно огромный сложный механизм, множество деталей которого нуждаются в ремонте или замене.

Через три месяца Вален все-таки написал на Феззан родителям, приглашая их на Хайнессен, и вскоре уже крепко обнимал сына в космопорту. Он купил для родителей небольшой дом по соседству и, даже если дела заставляли его подолгу отсутствовать дома, Вален всегда мог быть уверен, что за сыном есть кому приглядеть. Теперь он ощущал себя совершенно счастливым. Дела шли отлично: успехи были неоспоримы, неприятности казались мелкими, а проблемы решаемыми, и ближайшее будущее казалось почти что безоблачным. Ровно до того дня, когда в Навигационный центр пришел запрос от флот-адмирала Биттенфельда на посадку и размещение флота Черных Улан на военной базе столицы Новых Земель.

***  
Огромный голубой шар на обзорной панели делался все больше и больше. Звезды словно отодвинулись вдаль, вперед выступил Хайнессен. Биттенфельд сложив руки на груди неотрывно смотрел на медленно приближающуюся планету. 

— Что, соскучился по планетарной атмосфере и твердой земле под ногами? — с интересом спросил Фаренхайт.

— В первую очередь я соскучился по ванне!

Биттенфельд усмехнулся и повернулся к другу.

— Уверен, Вален не станет нас мучить излишне пышным приемом. Полчаса дежурных официальных слов, красивое построение караула, официальное рукопожатие и, глядишь, уже через час, — Биттенфельд мечтательно прикрыл глаза, — максимум через два, мы снимем лучший номер в самой лучшей гостинице, с самой большой ванной.

— В «Эуфонии»! — Фаренхайт не смог устоять против соблазна.

— Нет, только не в «Эуфонии»! — отчеканил Биттенфельд, — Ничего против нее не имею, но я и так провел там месяц безвылазно, надо дать и другим отелям шанс поразить меня своим гостеприимством. Тем более, Вален ведь так и не сменил место губернаторской резиденции, и хоть «Эуфония» — та еще громадина, вряд ли он будет рад если мы поселимся в соседнем корпусе.

Биттенфельд отошел от обзорной панели и устроился в своем кресле, рядом с Фаренхайтом.

— Я бы на его месте ни за что там не остался. В этой гостинице происходят ужасные вещи! То детей подбрасывают, то честных людей арестовывают. Точно говорю — проклятое место. Я про такое один фильм смотрел!

— А по ночам там бродят призраки, — подхватил Фаренхайт, — Призрак Коварной Женщины, Призрак Двуногого Хамелеона...

— И самый ужасный из них — Призрак Серого Министра! — добавил Биттенфельд.

Оба командующих рассмеялись. Призраки губернаторской резиденции их совсем не пугали.

***  
Вален отложил в сторону наполовину прочитанный доклад о расходах городского строительства и посмотрел на часы. До ожидаемого прибытия флота Биттенфельда оставалось еще сорок минут. Кондиционер изо всех сил боролся с волнами тепла, исходящими от нагревшихся за день стен. Собиралась гроза, и на улице стояло тяжелое душное марево. На пару секунд Вален представил себя этим жарким августовским днем где-нибудь за городом — вместе с Клаусом, возле моря — но тут же отогнал эту прекрасную мечту. За столом замер в ожидании распоряжений его штаб: его заместитель Хауфф, начальник военной полиции Хайнессена Клебель и управляющий делами Вонк. Хауфф и Клебель были давними его штабными офицерами, а Вонк перешел к нему из штаба адмирала Вагензайла и успел проявить себя на новом месте отличным и предусмотрительным организатором. 

— У нас все готово? — обратился к подчиненным Вален.

— Я жду только вашей отмашки насчет банкета, — ответил Вонк. — Но сейчас еще, наверное, рано. — Он педантично сверился со своими записями в небольшом блокнотике, который всегда таскал с собой и расписывал все дела по минутам. — Я распоряжусь немедленно, как только вы отбудете в космопорт, господин губернатор.

— Вся эта официальная часть — пустая трата времени… — пробормотал себе под нос Вален. — Посмотреть, как дырявые лоханки Биттенфельда грохнутся на землю, конечно, увлекательно, но не вижу смысла ради этого устраивать еще и банкет.

— Командующий! Мы приняли все меры безопасности на космодроме! — изумленно отозвался Хауфф, — Ничего не должно грохнуться. Поврежденные корабли сопровождают пожарные расчеты. 

— Я шучу, — махнул рукой Вален.

— Господин губернатор, — сказал Вонк, — мы и так соблюдаем лишь минимальный протокол. А между тем, это такой удачный случай, чтобы продемонстрировать единство и мощь имперских сил: властей и армии. Поверьте, то, что было лишним для командующего флотом, необходимо для представителя власти.

Вален вздохнул и посмотрел в окно.

— Что ж, если польет дождь, возможно, биттенфельдовы корабли будут полыхать... умеренно и демонстрировать этим единство и мощь. Пока все могут быть свободны, через пятнадцать минут отправляемся. Вонк, на вас банкет, Хауфф, вы сопровождаете меня на космодром, Клебель, вы как всегда отвечаете за охрану.

Когда подчиненные вышли, Вален откинулся на спинку кресла и устало закрыл глаза. Он был загружен делами с самого утра, и теперь у него выдалось пятнадцать минут на то чтобы отдохнуть. Жаль, что не полчаса или час. Предгрозовая тяжесть в воздухе чувствовалась даже здесь. Скорей бы уже полило! Хорошо, что есть эти пятнадцать, нет уже семь минут покоя. Хотя за это время можно было бы дочитать доклад ... Сделать этот трудный выбор ему помешал звонок.

Вален снял трубку.

— Гус! — услышал он взволнованный голос матери. — Прости, что беспокою, у тебя наверняка, как обычно, много дел. Но тут с отцом плохо.

— О, нет! Что случилось?

— Он упал и не может подняться, Гус.

— Вы дома? Я немедленно отправлю к вам врача.

— Не надо, я уже вызвала. Мы с Клаусом сидим, ждем. Но мне ведь надо будет поехать в больницу, а я не знаю, с кем его оставить… Не хотела тебя отвлекать, но я что-то так растерялась...

— Сейчас приеду, — пообещал Вален и повесил трубку.

Проклятье! Как же все не вовремя! Хотя, разве такое может быть вовремя?

Вален вскочил, сгреб со стола бумаги и запер их в сейф. Стоило ему сделать шаг в сторону двери, как на пороге появился Хауфф.

— Машина у подъезда, — отрапортовал он.

Вален на секунду замер, раздумывая, как поступить.

— Хауфф, поезжайте на космодром без меня. У меня возникла проблема. 

— Но... 

— Ничего страшного. Все-таки не кайзер прилетает. Извинитесь за меня, отвезите их на моей машине. — Вален прикинул время до космопорта. — Я встречу господ адмиралов уже здесь. 

Хауфф хотел было что-то сказать, но счел за благо промолчать. А потом отдал честь и вышел.

Вален поднял трубку и вызвал гараж. Другую машину подадут минуты через три, минут пятнадцать до дома. Забрать Клауса и помочь матери. Если больше ничего не случится, то он успеет вернуться как раз к приезду кортежа. Он в последний раз окинул взглядом кабинет: не оставил ли что-нибудь важное не на месте — и направился к двери. Новый звонок настиг его на пороге.

— Гус, — снова услышал он мать, — хорошо, что я тебя еще застала! Извини меня, пожалуйста, я зря тебя потревожила. Ты не приезжай, не надо. Мы уже едем в больницу, и Клаус со мной, он сказал, что дедушку ни за что не бросит.

В голосе матери послышались нотки гордости.

— Хорошо. — Вален выдохнул. — Передай Клаусу, что он молодец. И позвони мне, когда будет известно, что с папой.

— Конечно, Гус. Извини еще раз. 

Вален положил трубку и вытер со лба пот. Когда это он успел вспотеть? Какой душный тяжелый день. За окном совсем потемнело, словно наступил вечер. Улицы застыли в ожидании грозы. Что теперь? Ехать на космодром за Хауффом? Ждать здесь? 

Вален сел в кресло. Вот тебе, пожалуйста, целых свободных полчаса, а то и больше. Он закрыл глаза и замер. От него в этот момент не зависело ничего, а значит, можно просто немного посидеть и даже постараться хоть ненадолго выкинуть все из головы. 

Очнулся он от того, что в стекло застучали первые крупные капли дождя. Вален встал и подошел к окну. Если кортеж с космодрома не приедет в ближайшие пару минут, то, пожалуй, все изрядно промокнут. Капли забарабанили чаще.

Немногочисленный почетный караул, выставленный на улице начал нервно посматривать на небо. Внезапный порыв ветра словно опрокинул на небе бочку воды. Сверкнула молния, и на улицы города хлынул косой ливень. В этот момент, наконец, прибыл кортеж из двух бронированных машин и нескольких транспортеров. Вален разглядел сквозь пелену дождя как Хауфф открывает дверь автомобиля, затем показалась две высокие фигуры во флот-адмиральских плащах. Остальные мелькали среди потоков дождя размытыми черными пятнами. Снова вспыхнула молния, и почти сразу ей ответил раскат грома, затем сверкнуло снова и снова. Сквозь шум дождя с улицы послышались крики. Смутные силуэты заметались между машинами. Молнии сверкали теперь безостановочно. Да никакие это не молнии, вдруг понял Вален. Это вспышки выстрелов! Он на секунду приник к стеклу, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит, а затем бросился прочь из кабинета. Лифта на площадке не оказалось, и он побежал по лестнице, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек.

***  
— Вот это ливень! — Биттенфельд приоткрыл дверь и поморщился. — Этот город рад нас видеть почти как его губернатор.

— Да ладно тебе, — усмехнулся Фаренхайт, — мы в двух шагах от дверей, за которыми нас наверняка ждет торжественный обед. Вылезай, ты ведь сам мечтал о водных процедурах.

— Я мечтал о ванне, причем о теплой! — фыркнул Биттенфельд и высунулся из машины наружу.

Ливень хлестал сплошным потоком, заставляя его вжимать голову в плечи и мотать головой, стряхивая с лица мокрые волосы, китель моментально пропитался водой, и плащ шлепал по ногам как тряпка. Биттенфельд сделал лишь пару шагов от машины, как вдруг в нее ударил яркий луч, и тут же — еще один, другая вспышка расколола стекло совсем рядом с плечом Фаренхайта.

— Внимание! Обстрел с неизвестного направления! — перекрывая раскаты грома, гаркнул Биттенфельд и бросился к Фаренхайту.

Он схватил его в охапку и с силой толкнул туда, где среди дождевой завесы темнел силуэт бронетранспортера. Выстрелы теперь вспыхивали со всех сторон. Кто-то вел ответный огонь укрываясь за машинами, поблизости раздался крик боли, затем проклятия. Фаренхайт с размаху налетел на бок бронированной машины, с другой стороны на него всем весом навалился Биттенфельд. У Фаренхайта полыхнуло перед глазами — то ли от боли, то ли от очередной вспышки выстрела. Из легких словно единым разом выбили весь воздух. Биттенфельд продолжал вжимать его в бронетранспортер.

— Все, перестань на меня наваливаться! — заорал Фаренхайт, пытаясь перекричать ливень.

Биттенфельд ничего не ответил и хватку не ослабил.

— Слышишь? Я в порядке! — крикнул Фаренхайт ему в ухо и попытался отпихнуть друга в сторону.

Биттенфельд, неловко подогнув колени, стал медленно оседать на землю. Он молчал и не моргая смотрел вверх, на Фаренхайта, не обращая внимания на дождь, заливающий ему лицо. Потоки воды бурлили на асфальте, разливаясь глубокими лужами, и вода вокруг его колен быстро окрашивалась в ярко-красный.

Многолетняя флотская выучка сработала быстрее рассудка. Фаренхайт ухватил Биттенфельда за оплечья, не давая окончательно завалиться, притянул к себе и заорал пронзительным, словно не своим голосом:

— На помощь! Быстро! Командующий ранен!

***  
Когда Вален выскочил из здания, все уже закончилось. Улица была почти пуста. Машины, надсадно ревя двигателями, уносились прочь. Не было ни охраны, ни зевак, и нападавших тоже не было. Только дробный дождь, сменивший собой ливень, надувал на лужах пузыри и размывал по асфальту пятна крови.

— Что происходит?!

Вален сжал кулаки.

— Где все?!

— Клебель и его ребята в погоню бросились, Уланы на базу раненных повезли, — раздалось откуда-то сзади.

Вален обернулся. Под козырьком крыльца, обхватив себя руками, стоял насквозь мокрый Хауфф. 

— Много раненных? — спросил Вален.

— Трудно сказать, в этом потопе ничего не видно было. Но командующий их точно...

— Что?!

Хауфф сглотнул.

— Ранен или убит, непонятно. Кричали и то, и другое.

Вален молча смотрел на мелко дрожащего заместителя. Если бы ему сейчас на плечи не лилась вода с козырька, он бы решил, что видит дурной сон. Как могло в один день обрушиться сразу все?! 

— Идемте внутрь, — наконец сказал он, — здесь стоять уже бессмысленно.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Часть 2. 

Вечер после грозы принес с собой тишину и покой. Даже в центре огромного города было свежо. Деревья словно ожили, напитавшись влагой, легкий ветер играл мокрой листвой. Но Валену казалось, что в его офисе все так же душно и темно, словно одна из тяжелых грозовых туч осталась и зависла над столом, за которым собрались его подчиненные и руководители городских экстренных служб.

— Стреляли с нескольких точек, — докладывал Хауфф. — Откуда именно — пока установить не удалось. Пятна крови размыло, где стояли машины можно представить довольно приблизительно, из-за дождя вообще трудно понять, кто где находился и куда стрелял.

— Но Уланы-то должны помнить, откуда по ним стреляли, – поинтересовался Вонк.

— Те, которые отстреливались — убрались на военную базу, выставили свою охрану на все посты и никого не пускают. Даже меня пропустить отказались, пока, мол, не получат приказ от своего командующего. — Хауфф недовольно поджал губы. — Я решил пока не идти на конфликт.

Вален кивнул.

— А что с преследователями? Они что-нибудь говорят? – не унимался Вонк.

— Это вы про тех, кто погнался за одним из нападавших? — уточнил Клебель. — Говорят, и даже слишком много, но ничего такого, что могло бы помочь расследованию.

— Однако они, в отличие от ваших людей его догнали, — мрачно сказал Вален.

— Догнали, после чего он немедленно бросился головой вниз с двухэтажной пристройки. Мы подбежали буквально сразу же, но было уже поздно.

Вален вздохнул. Отчитывать охрану сейчас было бессмысленно. Тем более, он как никто другой знал, что, когда в дело вмешиваются Черные Уланы, обстановка моментально становится непредсказуемой.

— В любом случае единственный замеченный преступник для нас теперь потерян, —поморщившись, подытожил он. — Из разбитого черепа полезную информацию не извлечешь. Он совсем ничего не успел сказать?

— Эммм... Пару слов... — нерешительно сказал Клебель. — До тех пор пока под ним не закончилась крыша, он на всю улицу орал: «...Из-за рыжего придурка». 

«Вот уж точно!» — Вален чуть было не сказал это вслух.

— Хм... Да, это ясности в дело не вносит. Кстати, что там с ры... адмиралом Биттенфельдом?— Вален обвел подчиненных вопросительным взглядом, но ответа не дождался.

Хауфф пожал плечами. 

— Честно говоря, узнать что-то было затруднительно. Настроены они крайне недружелюбно, но, я уверен, если к ним обратитесь вы, они немедленно представят отчет о том, что у них там творится.

Вален скривился, вспомнив свой опыт общения с подчиненными Биттенфельда.

— Впрочем, помнится его нынешний начальник штаба Ойген вполне вменяемый. 

— Господин губернатор, — вмешался Вонк, — наверное, в первую очередь вам следует связаться с флот-адмиралом Фаренхайтом. Возможно, именно он теперь примет командование флотом.

— Хочется надеяться, что он с ними справится, — кивнул Хауфф. — Вряд ли они будут все время сидеть на базе. Оправятся от шока и пойдут в город искать виноватых.

Вален невольно скрипнул зубами. Перед его мысленным взором возникли броневики, баррикады из перевернутых кофейных автоматов и на них вооруженные до зубов Уланы. Нет, только не снова! Только не в его губернаторство!

— Я сам свяжусь с базой и поговорю с Фаренхайтом. Завтра утром. На сегодня все свободны. 

***  
Сумерки за окном совсем сгустились и были готовы перейти в ночь.

Вален в одиночестве сидел в своем кабинете. Давно уже стоило поехать домой, но ему казалось, что если он отправится сейчас, то на своих плечах принесет домой всю тяжесть и все беды сегодняшнего дня.

Мать с Клаусом, наверное, уже давно дома, накрыли стол на террасе. К большой желтой лампе слетаются ночные мотыльки и толстые мохнатые бабочки. Мать наливает чай, прислушивается и вглядывается в темную улицу — не подъезжает ли к дому его служебный автомобиль. Уставший за этот трудный день Клаус вскоре задремлет в кресле, а потом будет расстраиваться, что не дождался отца, которому так много хотел рассказать.Вален в который раз пообещал себе, что сейчас встанет, спустится вниз, где давно ждет машина, и поедет домой. Но сделать это у него никак не получалось.

В коридоре послышались шаги, дверь отворилась и на пороге неожиданно появился Вонк.

— Вы еще здесь, господин губернатор?

Вален поднял на него усталый взгляд.

— Что-то случилось еще?

— Нет, ничего особенного. Вам видеосообщение из Балаатской автономии, от флот-адмирала Мюллера. Желаете посмотреть сейчас или отложите до утра?

— Давайте сейчас, — махнул рукой Вален. 

Это была хоть какая-то причина чтобы задержаться на службе еще ненадолго.  
Если бы он не чувствовал себя настолько усталым, то, пожалуй, обрадовался бы. 

— Я посмотрю здесь. Выведите на экран.

Вонк щелкнул пультом, дождался, пока на экране видеофона появится изображение и вышел.

— Приветствую губернатора Новых Земель! — приветливо сказало изображение Мюллера. — Как у тебя дела не спрашиваю. Ты все равно мне ответить не сможешь, зато даже здесь уже каждая собака знает, что ты сегодня попытался убить Биттенфельда.

— Что?! — подскочил на месте Вален, забыв, что Мюллер его не слышит. — Ты с ума сошел?!

— Во всей Балаатской автономии нет более жаркой темы для сплетен. Мнения разделились, и, по-моему, кое-где уже принимают ставки на то, добьешь ли ты Биттенфельда или тебе слабо, и по какой статье тебя потом будут судить. Сойдет это за государственную измену или нет.

Вален с трудом подавил желание запустить в насмешливую физиономию чем-нибудь тяжелым.

— Что, ты еще не разбил экран? — спросил Мюллер с любопытством. — Нет, я ставки не делал, если ты хотел об этом спросить. Я уверен, что если бы ты действительно решил убить Биттенфельда, то придумал бы что-нибудь более креативное, чем банальный расстрел на пороге собственной резиденции… Но все же, — Мюллер чуть придвинулся к экрану и понизил голос, — согласись, что ситуация вышла неловкая.

— Неловкая?! По-твоему, это называется «неловкая ситуация»?!

Вален сжал кулаки.

— Прошло каких-то полдня, а вся Автономия уже в курсе твоего вероломства. — Мюллер многозначительно приподнял бровь.   
— По-моему, у тебя кто-то сливает информацию, и явно в невыгодном для тебя свете. До Феззана, конечно, значительно дальше, но на твоем месте я бы поторопился с расследованием. Кайзеру нужно будет как-то объяснить эту... неловкую ситуацию, а он, боюсь, новости с Хайнессена до сих пор воспринимает нервно. И его можно понять – эти новости его редко радовали. Так неплохо у тебя получалось с этим губернаторством, в отличии от остальных. Уж постарайся, чтобы тебе было о чем отрапортовать. И поскорее.

— А сам бы я не догадался! — саркастически ответил Вален гаснущему экрану. — Тоже мне! Советник по международным вопросам!

Он закрыл лицо ладонями. В тишине, сквозь приоткрытое окно доносилось тихое урчание мотора. У входа все еще ждала машина, чтобы отвезти его домой.

***

Фриц лежал ничком, неловко повернув голову набок. Растрепанные пряди волос свисали на бледное лицо, дышал он тяжело и неровно, но Фаренхайту все равно это казалось невыразимо прекрасным. Он и не знал, какое это может быть счастье – просто смотреть, как другой человек дышит. Дышит – значит, жив. За его плечом, точно так же, не сводя глаз с командующего замер Ойген. Веки Биттенфельда дрогнули.

— Сейчас он очнется. Но буквально на несколько минут.

Представительный доктор, начальник медицинской части флота Черных Улан, Вернер фон Глаубе, наклонил голову и пристально посмотрел на посетителей медблока.

— Сейчас командующий должен лежать неподвижно, а в его случае это значит — должен спать. Надеюсь, флот-адмирал Фаренхайт, вы вполне доверяете мне как медику?

Фаренхайт кивнул.

— Целиком и полностью.

Он не помнил первых полутора недель, которые провел после крушения «Асгрима» в медицинском отсеке у доктора фон Глаубе, но зато успел хорошо познакомиться с ним потом. Фаренхайт был уверен, что именно этому строгому господину в белой флотской медицинской форме, он был обязан вторым рождением. Какими посулами Биттенфельд заманил этого солидного и, безусловно, талантливого врача на штурмовой флот, так и осталось секретом. Сам Биттенфельд утверждал, что пообещал фон Глаубе обширное поле для практики и полное невмешательство со своей стороны в вопросы медицины. Правда, щедрые премиальные, регулярно начисляемые медицинской части, явно свидетельствовали, что командующий заботится о своих врачах и другими способами. Что ж, он явно не прогадал. Теперь очень многое для него зависело именно от них.

— С колотыми и резаными ранами обычно проще, — заметил фон Глаубе, — рана от лучевого оружия куда менее предсказуема. Одна быстро зарастет, на другой начнется некроз. Хорошо, что луч прошел вскользь, но уж очень близко к позвоночнику. — Он покачал головой. — И так неровно, зигзагом через всю спину.

— Это он вокруг машины прыгал, — зачем-то пояснил Фаренхайт.

Фон Глаубе хмыкнул.

— Вот поэтому мне сейчас нужно чтобы господин командующий не прыгал, хотя бы в ближайшее время. А там посмотрим. У вас минут пять — потом позовите меня.

Он развернулся и вышел из комнаты. 

Фаренхайт присел на корточки возле кровати и осторожно погладил Биттенфельда по голове.  
Тот глубоко вздохнул, чуть-чуть приоткрыл глаза, но тут же снова сомкнул веки.

— Фриц, — позвал его Фаренхайт, — ты меня слышишь?

Тот снова постарался разлепить веки. Наконец его глаза открылись, и он постарался сфокусировать взгляд на Фаренхайте, уголок губ слегка дернулся неясным намеком на улыбку.

— Ты как? Руки-ноги чувствуешь? — озабоченно спросил Фаренхайт.

— Я уб не ююю... — с трудом проговорил Биттенфельд.

— Он губ не чувствует. — перевел Ойген, заглядывая Фаренхайту через плечо.

— Ничего, так нужно. 

Фаренхайт сочувственно улыбнулся.

— Те ве? — выговорил Биттенфельд.

— Он спрашивает «где все?», — снова помог Ойген, — в смысле, что во флоте происходит.

— Мы на военной базе, караулы выставлены, никого без моего приказа не выпускают и не впускают, — поторопился успокоить его Фаренхайт.

— Уть итут орт... — из последних сил выдохнул Биттенфельд и устало закрыл глаза.

— Командующий хочет, чтобы мы отправили солдат в город, в увольнение, — пояснил Ойген.

Фаренхайт ничего не ответил и только скептически приподнял бровь. 

Меньше всего ему хотелось, кроме всего прочего, еще и разбирать драки биттенфельдовых вояк с местным населением и особенно с полицией. Положа руку на сердце, он больше всего сейчас хотел бы посидеть рядом с Фрицем, даже если тот будет все время спать. Но, увы, сам Адальберт прекрасно понимал, что это невозможно. Как старший по званию и как руководитель экспедиции, он должен сейчас взять на себя большую часть функций командующего. Убедившись, что Биттенфельд опять отключился, Фаренхайт встал, легко погладил его по плечу напоследок, и кивком головы позвав Ойгена с собой, направился к двери.

— Это что-то вроде нехитрой разведки, — не отступал Ойген, когда они вышли из комнаты. —Ребята ведь не только развлекаются и с девчонками гуляют. Всегда есть двое-трое ответственных, которые и по сторонам смотрят, и слушают внимательно. При подвыпивших солдатах чего только не сболтнут, а они потом небольшой отчет по возвращении пишут. 

— Представляю, что там за коллекция удивительных и невероятных историй, — уголком губ улыбнулся Фаренхайт.

— Да, в основном сплетни, конечно, но и выловить что-то ценное можно, если сопоставить одно с другим. 

— Ладно, хорошо, пусть в город отправляются, только небольшими группами. Посменно. И посылайте в первую очередь этих ваших «ответственных», — решил Фаренхайт. — Губернатору Валену, на ближайшее время развлечений, пожалуй, хватит. Хотя, конечно, что такое десяток уличных драк по сравнению с покушением на высших офицеров Империи. 

Ойгену почудилась в этих словах некоторая ирония, и он смутился. Шутки командующего Биттенфельда подчас были неожиданными и резкими, Ойген вообще не всегда понимал, когда тот шутит. Командующий Фаренхайт тонко улыбался и любил задавать вопросы, которые на самом деле оказывались шутками. Но их Ойген опять не понимал. В конце концов он рассудил, что для него это не так важно. По крайней мере, оба командующих прекрасно понимали друг друга.

***   
«На следующее утро, открыв газету, он узнал...» — эта затасканная фраза из какого-то романа засела у Валена в голове. Возможно, это была защитная реакция, не дающая проникнуть в сознание тому, что несли этим утром газеты. Впрочем, ему не потребовалось их даже открывать. Заголовки, один красочнее другого, били наотмашь прямо с передовиц: «Имперские разборки», «Охота на дикого вепря», «Губернатор сводит счеты», «Кровавая буря». На многочисленных фотографиях и он сам, и Биттенфельд казались угрюмыми и жестокими, словно отпетые преступники. И где такое только наснимали?! Наверняка отретушировали, чтобы страшнее было. Прежде чем открыть печатный глас народа, Вален дважды сделал трудный выбор между кофе и коньяком. 

Первая статья вызвала у него ярость, вторая, впрочем, тоже. На четвертой ему стало смешно. А после седьмой он задумался. Врали газетчики на удивление слаженно. Казалось, у всех статей была одна основа, пышно приукрашенная в зависимости от стиля и фантазии автора. Но самое неприятное было то, что среди откровенных небылиц, проскакивали и настоящие факты из прошлого и настоящего, о многих из которых Вален и сам уже успел забыть. Какие-то мелкие стычки, перепалки с Биттенфельдом, которые в их тесном офицерском кругу воспринимались как не более чем подначки бывших однокашников, были вывалены на всеобщее обозрение, раздуты до размеров слона и щедро обвешаны откровенно лживыми подробностями. Теперь они предстали в совсем другом свете. Постепенно Валену стало мерещиться, что он всегда подсознательно стремился избавиться от Биттенфельда и воспользовался первой же возможностью.

Тому, правда, тоже досталось. Над ним насмехались за поражения и яростно кляли за победы, ему припомнили и беспорядки на улицах Хайнессена весной прошлого года, и сгоревший музей, и известную жестокость его флота, и с особым удовольствием, конечно же, обсасывали подробности его близких отношений с флот-адмиралом Фаренхайтом.

Биттенфельду-то хорошо — наверняка лежит себе в тихой палате без сознания, газет не читает, и вообще не знает о том, что тут творится. Зато Фаренхайту, конечно, уже доложили, и через два часа, когда он прибудет в резиденцию губернатора, этому самому губернатору Новых Земель придется объяснять, почему он не может обуздать разгул клеветы в этих самых чертовых Новых Землях. Надеяться на то, что Фаренхайт ничего не заметит было глупо — продавцы газет орали на каждом углу, предлагая жаренные сенсации. Проклятье! Вален похолодел. Клаус! Мать! Да и отец, когда немного придет в себя, может узнать об этих выдумках! Нужно было что-то делать. И немедленно. Допустить, чтобы вся эта грязь дошла до сына, Вален не мог ни в коем случае.

***  
Дирксен — бессменный адъютант Биттенфельда — вызвался сопровождать Фаренхайта на встрече с губернатором). Он немного напоминал Фаренхайту Букстехуде, и поначалу казался слишком молчаливым по сравнению с остальными штабными офицерами Улан. Однако познакомившись с ним поближе, Фаренхайт понял, что спокойствие этого молодого человека с внимательными темными глазами сродни спокойствию заряженного бластера в кобуре. Он не только прошел через все битвы в космосе, но и участвовал в незабвенном захвате Военного Министерства. Так что с ним за спиной можно было чувствовать себя вполне надежно. 

Фаренхайт ничуть не сомневался: случись что — его будут защищать любой ценой, особенно после недавнего провала охраны. Теперь, когда Биттенфельд, погруженный в медикаментозный сон, отдыхал, ответственность за весь флот легла на Фаренхайта. Ойген взял на себя огромную часть обязанностей, но для командования семью миллионами подчиненных этого было недостаточно, командующий флотом должен был являть собой пример отваги и мужества, пользоваться полным доверием и безусловным уважением. Фаренхайт знал это как никто другой. И пусть большая часть его бывшего флота теперь ходила под командованием Хоффмейстера, все равно Черных Улан он считал наполовину своими. Похоже, что и сам он не был для них чужаком со стороны. Наверняка искры былого соперничества двух флотов еще тлели, но сейчас каждый казался образцом служебного рвения, и все распоряжения выполнялись беспрекословно. Иначе Фаренхайта бы погребло под лавиной дел, которые ему бы пришлось контролировать лично, держа в уме своенравие биттенфельдовых вояк. Однако Ойген взял на себя контроль за ремонтом кораблей и медицинской частью, Дирксен занимался безопасностью и сбором информации. 

Фаренхайт жалел, что в экспедицию с ними не смог отправится Зандерс. Буквально накануне отлета тот подхватил банальную корь, и врачи завернули его обратно. Он готов был рвать на себе волосы от отчаяния, обещал поправиться за пару дней, и даже пытался пробраться на корабль тайком. Знай, какой поворот примут события, Фаренхайт сам протащил бы его на борт в чехле от лучевой пушки. За время похода тот успел бы поправиться, а сейчас его энергии нашлось бы отличное применение.

Охраны перед резиденцией губернатора стало значительно больше, чем в прошлый раз. Посты были выставлены и в холле, и на площадках, и у дверей кабинета. Но на саму встречу Фаренхайт взял с собой только Дирксена. Вален встретил его тоже вдвоем с заместителем. Об успехах Валена на посту губернатора знала, пожалуй, вся Империя, но сейчас он выглядел усталым и мрачным, а обозначившиеся под глазами круги явно свидетельствовали о скверной ночи.

— Рад видеть вас, флот-адмирал.

Вален встал из-за стола.

— Благодарю, я тоже рад встрече, — ответил Фаренхайт, пожимая протянутую руку.

— Мне жаль, что наш незапланированный визит в Новые Земли принес вам столько беспокойства.

— А я сожалею об этом инциденте, — он жестом предложил Фаренхайту кресло. — Как здоровье флот-адмирала   
Биттенфельда?

— Стабильно тяжелое. Мы ввели на военной базе строгие меры безопасности, — сказал Фаренхайт. — Надеемся на ваше понимание.

— Да, безусловно. Я готов предоставить вам и дополнительные силы для охраны из числа военной полиции, и помощь медиков.

— Благодарю вас, губернатор. Флоту Черных Улан вполне достаточно собственных сил.

Вален кивнул. На некоторое время повисла напряженная пауза.

— Как продвигается расследование нападения? — наконец спросил Фаренхайт.

— Мы прикладываем все усилия к тому, чтобы преступники были как можно скорее найдены, — осторожно ответил Вален.

— Насколько я знаю, одного из нападавших удалось поймать?

— К сожалению, уже мертвым, — нахмурился Вален, — но мы установили его личность.

— Военный?

— Нет, он никогда не служил в армии, и имя его вам ничего не скажет. Гражданин Хайнессена, в свое время входил в организацию так называемых рыцарей-патриотов.

— Интересно. Насколько мне известно, рыцари-патриоты были тесно связаны с терраистами.

— Терраизм уничтожен. — твердо сказал Вален.

Фаренхайт с сомнением покачал головой.

— В последнее время этот господин определенных занятий не имел, зато имел недурной доход, — продолжил тот. — Скорее всего, мы имеем дело с обыкновенным наемником.

— Это все?

— Пока все, — ответил Вален, уже начиная терять терпение от этого завуалированного допроса.

— Этот человек разбился, удирая от ваших Улан. Он успел сказать буквально пару слов про рыж...

— Да, мне уже доложили, — усмехнулся Фаренхайт. — Но не могу не заметить, что ваша полиция отстала от преступника на полквартала и, если бы не Уланы, он бы попросту сбежал так же, как и остальные.

— Вы, я вижу, сомневаетесь в нашей способности быстро расследовать этот инцидент?

В голосе Валена послышалось плохо скрываемое раздражение.

Фаренхайт улыбнулся.

— Я думаю, что расследовать это дело в одиночку властям Хайнессена будет непросто, да еще и в короткий срок. А о сроках, как вы понимаете, невозможно не думать. С другой стороны, мы ведь тоже очень заинтересованы в том, чтобы преступники были найдены, обезврежены и наказаны. Мне кажется, мы бы могли объединить наши усилия.

Лицо нахмурившегося было Валена просветлело.

— Хорошо. У нас есть еще одна зацепка, — он встал и открыл небольшой сейф на стене кабинета. — В кармане у этого стрелка мы нашли вот это.

Он положил на стол перед Фаренхайтом небольшой мятый листок бумаги в банальную синюю клеточку. На листке в ряд было записано шестнадцать цифр.

— Это номер банковского счета, — пояснил Вален. — Именно поэтому мы и считаем, что имеем дело с наемником. Полагаю, что и остальные работали не за идею. Сам по себе счет — это немного, но тут уже есть с чем работать.

— Безусловно. 

Фаренхайт встал и слегка поклонился. 

— Спасибо за ваше доверие. — В его голосе прозвучала искренняя благодарность. — Желаю вам как можно скорее со всем разобраться. Я же постараюсь чтобы Черные Уланы не доставили вам никаких проблем в городе.

— Да уж, хотелось бы на это надеяться... — пробормотал Вален себе под нос, когда Фаренхайт направился к дверям.   
Но тот внезапно остановился и вновь повернулся к Валену.

— Знаете, я еще хотел сказать относительно этих громких статей в прессе.

Вален замер.

— Мы отпустили многих наших солдат в увольнение — после месяцев на космическом корабле ребятам хочется погулять по городу, подышать нормальным воздухом, немного расслабиться. Ну, вы сами прекрасно знаете, не мне вам рассказывать. Но так получилось, что расслабляться они предпочли в нескольких славных барах и ресторанчиках. И так совпало, что эти полезные заведения находились по соседству с крупными издательскими домами. Они рассказывали, что очень интересно провели время. Ведь это довольно занимательно — помочь ничем не выдающимся рядовым корреспондентам отпраздновать внезапный успех и прокутить неплохой гонорар. Неожиданная удача, свалившаяся буквально с неба, благодаря какому-то очень скромному благодетелю, подбросившему сенсационный материал — как такое не отметить? Это, конечно, всего лишь разговоры за пивной кружкой, но я вдруг подумал, что вам это может быть интересно. Что-то не припомню такого единодушного оживления в прессе даже во время первого посещения этой планеты в роли захватчика.

Фаренхайт чуть заметно улыбнулся, кивнул Дирксену и они оба вышли.

— Ну... Вроде все прошло не так уж и плохо, — глядя им вслед сказал Хауфф.

— Ну да, неплохо, — ответил Вален. — Нам пообещали, что гоняться за Уланами по городским улицам на танках не придется. Что ж, и на этом спасибо. А, вот в издательства вы, Хауфф, пожалуй, наведайтесь. А еще лучше, возьмите своих людей и загляните в несколько одновременно, чтобы они не успели созвониться и предупредить друг друга. Потрясите этих гениев сенсаций и разоблачений, но аккуратно. Без шума. — Вален сложил руки на груди и усмехнулся. — Уж, надеюсь, ваши люди не уступят в сообразительности Черным Кабанам.

***

На Хайнессен давно опустилась ночь. Фаренхайт, примостившийся на краю койки, неотрывно смотрел в окно. Он до невозможности устал сегодня, но заснуть не мог. Поэтому просто сидел и бесцельно вглядывался в темно-синюю мглу. У Хайнессена была небольшая тусклая луна, но окно медицинской части выходило в маленький внутренний двор, и между крыш соседних корпусов виднелся лишь крошечный клочок неба. Если бы отсюда было видно луну, Фаренхайт смотрел бы, как она неспешно пересекает небеса. Но в небе ничто не двигалось, и от этого ночь казалась бесконечной.

— Не спишь? — раздался сзади хриплый голос.

Фаренхайт обернулся.

Биттенфельд все так же лежал ничком, но глаза его были открыты, и взгляд был ясным и осмысленным.

— Не спится что-то. А ты как? Больно? — спросил Фаренхайт. — Хочешь, позову кого-нибудь, чтоб тебе укол сделали?

— Не надо… — ответил Биттенфельд. — Пока терпимо. Надоели уже эти лабиринты.

— Какие лабиринты?

— Перевернутые. У меня от них голова кругом идет.

Фаренхайт склонился к его лицу, пытаясь в тусклом свете разглядеть признаки лихорадки. Фриц выглядел измученным, хоть и храбрился, но заломленные брови и плотно сжатые пересохшие губы выдавали боль, в которой он не хотел признаваться. 

— Давай-ка, попробуй попить, раз уж очнулся. — сказал Фаренхайт.

Он взял со стола рядом небольшую бутыль с водой, аккуратно подсунул ладонь под щеку Биттенфельда и немного приподнял ему голову, так чтобы тот мог ухватить горлышко бутылки губами. Даже пара глотков, кажется, стоила Биттенфельду немалых усилий, и он устало и тяжело вздохнул.

— Молодец! — похвалил его Фаренхайт и погладил мягкие рыжие волосы. — Героический защитник — первым делом меня спасать бросился, — улыбнулся он.

— А что, были варианты? — проговорил Биттенфельд.

— Ты не думал, что стрелять могут вообще-то в тебя?

— Нет, — честно признался тот. — Почему в меня?

— Ну, все-таки ты у нас командующий имперским штурмовым флотом, а я-то что? Исследователь космических задворков. Кому я мог понадобиться?

— Да кому угодно! Например, каким-нибудь мстительным родственникам тех «двуногих гиен», от которых ты избавил вселенную по приказу его Величества в свое время.

Фаренхайт нахмурился.

— Н-да, про них я не подумал. Но это могли быть и родственники того типа, которого вы всей компанией загнали и не давали застрелиться. Или родственники кого-то, кто погиб тогда в Изерлонском коридоре, сражаясь за нас или против нас, или в любой другой битве. — Он задумчиво уставился в пространство. Вертикальная складка прорезала лоб. — Сколько их? Миллионы. В смерти скольких людей можно нас с тобой обвинить? Мы приказывали убивать и идти на смерть. Они погибли, а мы с тобой живем. Это странно и, возможно, неправильно.

— Видимо, кто-то именно так и подумал, — ответил Биттенфельд, — и решил исправить эту вопиющую несправедливость. Надо сказать, у него почти получилось.

Фаренхайт наклонился к самому лицу Биттенфельда и крепко сжал его бессильно лежащую на простынях руку. 

— Не в этот раз! — отчеканил он твердо.

— Не в этот раз… — эхом откликнулся Биттенфельд, и его пальцы пусть слабо, но уверенно сжали ладонь Фаренхайта в ответ.

***

Он проснулся оттого, что кто-то осторожно тряс его за плечо.

— Командующий Фаренхайт!

Он с трудом повернул затекшую шею. Ночью он заснул, скрючившись на краю койки, и теперь все тело нещадно затекло. Наконец ему удалось распрямиться, сесть и кое-как продрать глаза. Перед ним стоял Ойген — в тусклом свете начинающегося рассвета он казался бледным и усталым.

— Командующий Фаренхайт, — повторил он, — вам здесь неудобно. Вы бы пошли доспать нормально еще хоть четыре часа.

Фаренхайт не ответил. Несмотря на открытые глаза, он никак не мог заставить себя проснуться окончательно.

— Не волнуйтесь. Я подежурю здесь рядом с командующим, — по-своему истолковал его молчание Ойген.

Фаренхайт помотал головой, отгоняя сонливость.

—Вы сами-то почему не спите? — спросил он.

— Я уже выспался. К тому же завтра, то есть сегодня, командиры подразделений соберутся на совещание. У вас будет много дел.

Фаренхайт улыбнулся. Это было забавно — такая почти домашняя забота в армии, да еще от подчиненного. Чужого подчиненного.

— Ойген, сколько вам лет?

— Тридцать шесть, — чуть смутившись ответил тот.

— А у Биттенфельда служите давно? — поинтересовался Фаренхайт.

— Чуть больше восьми лет.

— Знаете, вы выбиваетесь из привычного образа Черного Улана.

— Мне это часто говорят, — ответил Ойген. — Честно говоря, я сам не знаю, почему командующий выбрал меня в свой штаб. В двадцать восемь я был всего-то обер-лейтенантом, и вряд ли сильно продвинулся бы по службе, если бы не командующий Биттенфельд. 

— Он не раз хвалил вас за осмотрительность.

— Да, но, боюсь, что ее у меня больше, чем амбиций, — вздохнул Ойген.—Осмотрительность—это не то, за что на флоте дают очередные звания.

— А он сам не говорил, чем вы ему приглянулись?

— Нет, просто предложил место на мостике того самого первого черного SS-линкора и сказал: «Тебя-то нам и не хватало».

— Думаю, это и есть ответ на вопрос, — рассмеялся Фаренхайт. — Я действительно пойду, немного посплю. День будет непростой. И, спасибо, Ойген. Вас бы действительно тут очень не хватало.


	3. Chapter 3

часть 3

Совещание у Валена начиналось в десять. Хауфф, Клебель, Вонк, начальник гражданской полиции, несколько представителей экстренных служб и даже представитель сообщества банков Хайнессена — все, кто каким-либо образом был задействован в расследовании недавнего покушения. 

Вонк перекладывал толстые пачки распечаток из увесистой папки.

— Списки тех, кто входил в отряды «рыцарей-патриотов». Списки тех, кто был так или иначе связан с культом Терры, их родственники, близкие, знакомые. Списки членов семей военных, погибших в боях с Имперскими войсками.

— То есть список всех жителей Хайнессена, — усмехнулся Хауфф.

Вонк недовольно дернул уголком губ.

— Рад, что расследование преступления служит для вас источником хорошего настроения.  
Вален примирительно поднял руки.

— Давайте обойдемся без препирательств. Вонк, вы проделали огромную работу и в такие короткие сроки. Просто невероятно. Боюсь, что теперь вам придется продолжать делать невероятное: проверить всех и выявить тех, кто мог быть причастен. Сделать это аккуратно и негласно. Любой просочившийся слух о составлении списков подозрительных граждан тут же вызовет неприятные ассоциации со стилем правления Оберштайна, а мне бы очень не хотелось таких сравнений. Память о прошлогодних событиях еще жива, и для жителей Новых Земель имперские власти надолго останутся пришлыми захватчиками. Вы уже могли заметить, что любая наша ошибка или неосторожность в глазах общественности немедленно будут увеличены в несколько раз. 

Вален повернулся к Хауффу.

— Кстати, как у вас прошло общение с прессой?

— Как и следовало ожидать, — отрапортовал Хауфф.— Очень много громких слов о независимости, цензуре, давлении. Чуть ли не каждому их боссу пришлось перечислить по каким статьям его можно привлечь к ответственности. Позвольте не отчитываться по каждому разговору — они довольно однотипны. В целом, на ближайшее время, полагаю, они воздержатся от прямых личных выпадов и совсем уж наглой клеветы. Но заставить их не «задавать вопросы», как они это называют, или «строить версии» нам будет трудно, разве что посадить в каждой редакции своего наблюдающего.

— Нет, это тоже нежелательно, — проворчал Вален. 

Хауфф вздохнул, но вдруг вспомнил еще что-то.

— Зато по поводу... — начал было он.

Но Вален предостерегающе поднял руку.

— Достаточно. Остальное обсудим позже.

Когда совещание закончилось, в кабинете остались только Вален, Хауфф, Клебель и представитель объединенного банковского сообщества. Вален сам проверил, не задержался ли кто у дверей, вернулся к столу и внимательно посмотрел на присутствующих.

— А вот теперь я хочу послушать, что там с нашим банковским счетом.

— Простите, губернатор, я правильно понял, что вы не вполне доверяете начальникам гражданских служб? — спросил банкир озадаченно.

— Скажем так: я хочу, чтобы об этом счете знал как можно более узкий круг лиц. Последнее время стало слишком много шума, откуда-то утекает информация. Вот в присутствующих тут господах Клебеле и Хауффе я не сомневаюсь ни единой секунды.  
Хауфф даже смутился от такого признания.

— Мы запросили у банковского сообщества данные по этому номеру и благодаря их содействию, выяснили что это за счет, — с энтузиазмом доложил он. — Счет оформлен на предъявителя, знающего сумму и номер счета. Открыт от имени господина Пеллера, которому перевалило за девяносто, и который, конечно же, ни сном, ни духом ни о каких оплатах услуг наемных снайперов не слышал.

— То есть счет открыт по поддельным документам, — уточнил Вален.

Представитель банковского сообщества развел руками.

— Обычно по поддельным документам пытаются получить кредиты или снять крупные суммы, в этих случаях мы обычно тщательно проверяем документы и наводим справки о таких клиентах. Но в этом случае наоборот — деньги положили в банк.

— Сумма, кстати, немалая, — заметил Хауфф, — сто тысяч марок. Если учитывать, что стрелков было несколько, то заказчику пришлось изрядно раскошелиться.

— А еще подобные счета вы нашли?

— Только один. В отделении другого банка, на Южном шоссе, оформлен на другие документы, зато в тот же день и на ту же сумму.

— Всего два счета? — удивился Вален.

— Мы сравнили все счета, открытые за эту неделю во всех отделениях всех банков,— сказал банкир. — Поверьте, это было непросто.

— Я очень благодарю вас за сотрудничество, — слегка поклонился в его сторону Вален, — но все же... Стрелков явно должно было быть больше.

— Мы выставили пост наблюдения в банке на Южном шоссе, — сказал Клебель, — и когда за деньгами придут, можете быть уверены — мы своего не упустим.  
***  
Утро следующего дня выдалось солнечным. Теплые лучи наискось проходили сквозь стекла и на простынях играли блики.  
Биттенфельду удалось почти самостоятельно принять вертикальное положение, и теперь он покачиваясь сидел на краю койки. Фаренхайт устроился рядом, готовый в случае чего прийти на помощь.

— Голова кружится? — спросил он.

— Не сильно, — ответил Биттенфельд.— Пожалуй, нюхательную соль можешь не доставать.

Фаренхайт рассмеялся.

— Вот теперь вижу, что ты на пути к выздоровлению. Глядишь, в следующий раз к Валену отправимся вместе. Должен же ты доставить ему удовольствие своим визитом.

— Хочешь сказать, что он сильно переживал за меня, может быть, скучал?

— Может, и переживал. Тут все местные газеты наперебой пишут, что именно он хотел тебя убить, а ты выжил.  
Биттенфельд поднял голову и уставился на Фаренхайта.

— Шутишь?

— Я просто передаю последние новости, но, может, шутят газеты?

— Черт! Нет, ерунда какая-то... — сказал Биттенфельд. — Как-то это для Валена топорно. Он бы скорее задушил меня своими ценными советами — что мне говорить и что думать. А какие-нибудь более реалистичные версии есть?

— Известно пока, что стрелявших было несколько, как минимум часть из них работала за деньги. Ну и единственный, кого удалось выследить и догнать, свернул себе шею, успев перед смертью обозвать тебя рыжим придурком. Вален с этой характеристикой, похоже, согласен, но я тоже не думаю, что это делает его подозреваемым.

Биттенфельд мотнул головой, отчего потерял равновесие и чуть не упал.

— Пфф! Тоже мне! Можно подумать он сам не рыжий придурок. Развел тут бардак. Вернее, тут и раньше был бардак, насколько я успел заметить, но раньше мне тут спину не дырявили.

Фаренхайт замер.

— Что ты сказал? — переспросил он.

— Я сказал, что Валену удалось вывести местный бардак на качественно новый уровень!

— Нет, про «рыжего придурка». Ты сказал, что Вален тоже подходит под это определение.

— Я готов оформить это в виде служебной записки. А что?

Фаренхайт задумчиво глядел в пространство.

— Если бы Вален поехал на космодром, то он бы возвращался, как губернатор, в головной машине кортежа, а мы с тобой ехали бы во второй. И вышел бы он, наверняка, первым. Понимаешь?

— То есть Вален отдал нам своего потенциального убийцу. От сердца оторвал. Сразу видно: гостям – самое лучшее.

— Мне надо увидеться кое с кем и поговорить, — Фаренхайт поднялся.

— Бертель! — окликнул его Биттенфельд.

— Что?

— Бертель, ты... Кто знает, сколько там еще этих наемников бегает непойманными. Пожалуйста, будь осторожен.

Фаренхайт улыбнулся и легко поцеловал Биттенфельда в нос.

— Непременно. Я для начала поговорю с заместителем Валена, контр-адмиралом Хауффом. Раньше, насколько я помню, он был его адъютантом, и у него была тысяча возможностей убить своего командующего. Вряд ли ему приспичило сделать это именно сейчас, так что из списка подозреваемых его, пожалуй, можно исключить.

Он подмигнул Биттенфельду и стремительно направился к двери.

***  
«Подстреленная гусыня» гордо именовалась рестораном, хотя на самом деле это был обычный кабачок, где постоянно звенели пивные кружки и орало несколько телевизоров, транслируя репортажи с гонок и скачек. Здесь заключали пари, орали на судей самых разных игр, спорили о политике и болели за лошадь, на которую поставили. Так что в общем шуме можно было спокойно вести разговор, не предназначенный для чужих ушей. Кроме того, «Гусыня» находилась всего в квартале от «Эуфонии» — не слишком далеко, но и не слишком близко, чтобы кто-то из подчиненных Валена мог случайно заскочить сюда в разгар рабочего дня.

Фаренхайту не пришлось долго ждать. Хауфф появился сразу же после того, как бармен принес большую кружку холодного темного эля.

— Господин флот-адмирал! — Хауфф слегка поклонился.

— Прошу вас, присаживайтесь.

Фаренхайт кивнул на соседний стул.

— Местечко тут шумное, но вполне симпатичное.

— Честно говоря, я здесь впервые, хотя каждый день проезжаю по этой улице по дороге на службу, — сказал Хауфф, оглядываясь.

— Черные Уланы всегда хорошо осведомлены о питейных заведениях на любой актуальной местности, — улыбнулся Фаренхайт.

— Насколько я понял, не только об этом.

— Не без того. Впрочем, я просил вас о встрече не для того.

— У вас есть какая-то новая информация? — спросил Хауфф, понизив голос почти до шепота.

— И да, и нет, — задумчиво произнес Фаренхайт. — Но я сначала хотел бы кое-что узнать от вас.  
Хауфф развел руками.

— Я весь в вашем распоряжении, флот-адмирал.

— Скажите, губернатор вообще собирался в тот злополучный день ехать на космодром?

— Да, конечно! Все должно было идти по протоколу, но сорвалось буквально в последний момент.

— А много людей, кроме вас, знали, что он не поехал?

— Н-не знаю… — задумался Хауфф. — Я, шофер, солдаты охраны, сопровождающие кортеж, да и то, не все, я думаю.

— А в самой резиденции?

— Затрудняюсь ответить. Все были заняты подготовкой к приему... Это важно?

— Ну, по крайней мере, это выводит вас из круга подозреваемых, — слегка улыбнулся Фаренхайт, — Так что, думаю, важно. Вспомните, как это было: кортеж остановился, из первой машины — губернаторской машины — появились я и флот-адмирал Биттенфельд. Дождь стеной, мы с трудом видим друг друга. От хлещущего ливня так и тянет вжать голову в плечи, чтобы холодная вода не текла за шиворот. От этого со стороны может показаться, что человек ниже ростом. Да и мокрые волосы кажутся темнее.

Хауфф подался вперед.

— Вы полагаете, что целью покушения мог быть губернатор?

— Ну, судите сами. Запланированная поездка, известно точное время, известна его машина, скверная погода, а значит минимум свидетелей. Единственное, чего нападавшие не учли — что погода будет настолько скверная, что будет мешать целиться точно.

— Но слова...

— Вы не обязаны с этим соглашаться, но человек, который понял, что вместо кругленькой суммы получит сломанную шею, имел некоторое право обозвать губернатора Новых Земель флот-адмирала Валена придурком.

Хауфф покачал головой, словно пытаясь получше уложить в ней информацию. В это время в дверях появился парень в мундире ординарца. Он окинул взглядом зал, увидел Хауффа и направился прямиком к нему.

— Контр-адмирал! Срочное сообщение от начальника военной полиции! — козырнул он и протянул Хауффу конверт.

Тот пробежал глазами две короткие строчки и поднялся.

— Господин Фаренхайт, мне нужно немедленно вернуться в губернаторскую резиденцию. Я очень благодарен вам за то, что вы мне сказали. Я непременно отнесусь к вашим словам со всем вниманием.

Хауфф поклонился и заторопился прочь.

Фаренхайт откинулся на спинку стула, подумал и решил заказать еще одну кружку эля. На данный момент он сделал все, что мог. При всей неприятности ситуации, несмотря на усталость, на множество свалившихся на него дел, Фаренхайта одолевало любопытство. И, судя по всему, развития событий долго ждать не придется.

***  
В губернаторской резиденции царило азартное оживление, словно перед охотой. Хауфф успел взбежать по широкой лестнице в холл, но там его перехватил Клебель.

— Наконец-то! Где ты был?

— Я...

— А, неважно. Едем со мной!

Клебель бесцеремонно схватил его за рукав и потащил обратно к выходу.

— Наша мышка сунулась в мышеловку, — пояснил он, когда они уже сидели в полицейской машине, — у нас минут десять пока в банке пересчитают наличные, подпишут бумаги и закроют счет. Должны успеть. Мои люди уже расставлены в пяти точках, так что не выскользнет, красавчик!

— А какая роль отводится мне? — поинтересовался Хауфф.

— Будешь прикрывать мне спину, — весело подмигнул ему Клебель. — Наверное, я за год просто еще не привык к тому, что я теперь начальник полиции. В решающую минуту хочется, чтобы рядом, как прежде, был соратник по штабу. Только никому не говори.

— Молчок, — усмехнулся в ответ Хауфф. — Знаешь, я только что...

Договорить он не успел. Машина вылетела на перекресток, где Южное шоссе пересекало одну из множества второстепенных улочек. Перед серым приземистым зданием «Юнион банка» стоял роскошный красный гоночный автомобиль. Двери банка открылись, и оттуда быстрым шагом вышел молодой человек в синей куртке и с довольно объемистой сумкой в руках. В этот момент с разных сторон, словно бы из ниоткуда, появились несколько человек в штатском и стремительно направились к нему. Молодой человек с сумкой, безусловно, ожидал чего-то подобного. Он насмешливо скривился, в два прыжка оказался у своего спорткара, прыгнул на сиденье и рванул с места, оставив полицейских ни с чем.

— Вот, зараза! — воскликнул Клебель. — Рассчитываешь на свою тачку, да?

Он яростно вдавил педаль газа в пол, отчего полицейская машина взревела, как зверь. Хауфф успел заметить, что с разных концов площади в погоню сорвалось еще четыре полицейских машины экипажа. Тут же в их машине засветился экран видеофона.

— Борт докладывает: красный спорткар движется по Южному шоссе на высокой скорости.

— Это у тебя вертолет что ли? — спросил Хауфф.

— А как же! Этот поганец зря надеется сбежать.

Клебель усмехнулся и плотнее вцепился в руль.

Машина, быстро набирая скорость, вильнула вправо, затем влево обходя другие машины. Где-то далеко впереди, среди других машин мелькнул приземистый силуэт гоночной машины.

— Ага, тоже приходится крутиться! — позлорадствовал Клебель. — И это он еще не знает, какой сюрприз его ждет километра через полтора, на перекрестке.

— Это если он не выскочит на скоростную.

Хауфф ткнул пальцем в карту на экране навигатора. До полукруглого съезда с Южного шоссе на скоростной автобан было около километра.

— Ему придется притормозить, съезжая с шоссе.

— Нам тоже. Зато потом он выжмет максимум из своей торпеды.

Клебель на секунду задумался, а затем скомандовал:

— Борт, выдвигайтесь вперед и перекройте скоростной автобан метров через пятьсот после соединения с Южным шоссе. Вертолет посадите на дорогу и будьте готовы к преследованию.

— К тому времени, как он заметит пробку из машин, разворачиваться назад будет уже поздно, — пояснил он Хауффу. — Только разгонится, как сразу попадет в мешок. В этом месте длинный мост через реку, справа и слева отбойники, так что нашему гонщику придется бежать или вперед к вертолету, или назад — прямо к нам в объятья. Вот тут мы и побеседуем о его претензиях к имперскому флоту.

— Знаешь, мне тут подкинули версию, — поделился Хауфф, — что покушение вполне могло быть вовсе не на Биттенфельда, а на нашего командующего. Головная машина кортежа, заранее известное время и место… Только из-за грозы вышла ошибка и стреляли в результате не в того. Что ты об этом думаешь?

Клебель некоторое время молчал, сосредоточенно глядя на дорогу. Обогнал огромный грузовик с прицепом, затем еще пару легковушек.

— Я думаю, что это очень плохо, — наконец сказал он, — потому что в таком случае все сходится.

— Что сходится? Давай делись! — потребовал Хауфф.

— Огневые точки, — ответил Клебель мрачно. — Я чуть голову не сломал, когда прикидывал, откуда могли стрелять. Сам понимаешь, это было непросто. И так, и эдак крутил, и все равно получалось, что кто-то стрелял с крыши нижнего корпуса «Эуфонии». Ну, нет там рядом других зданий с этой стороны. Получалось, что кто-то с крыши губернаторской резиденции решил расстрелять флот-адмирала Биттенфельда, заскочившего в гости. Бред получался. Но если охотились на губернатора — тогда это уже имеет смысл, и мне этот смысл не нравится.

— Господин Клебель! — снова ожил видеофон. — Говорит «четвертый». Объект сворачивает на скоростной автобан.

— Что ж, отлично, — приободрился тот. — Там его уже ждут. Очень скоро мы получим ответы на все вопросы.

Он чуть сбросил скорость и направил машину в правый ряд. Автомобиль накренился, описывая широкую дугу.

— Вот бы сюда ионокрафт, да? — весело спросил Клебель.

Они выскочили на автобан и прибавили скорость. Вскоре далеко впереди показалась пробка, но никто не сигналил и не выходил, чтобы выяснить в чем дело или обругать других водителей. Такому удивительному благоразумию явно способствовал полицейский проблесковый маячок и видневшиеся невдалеке лопасти вертолета. Клебель сбросил скорость.

— А теперь узнаем, хорошо ли наш гонщик бегает, — сказал он.

Словно в ответ на его слова из-за стоящего в пробке автобуса выскочил тот самый парень с сумкой и бросился прямо навстречу их машине.

— Черт! Что ж ты делаешь?!

Клебель ударил по тормозам, и машина едва не ткнулась решеткой радиатора в дорожное полотно.  
Их с Хауффом бросило вперед. Беглец же метнулся влево и ловко обогнул их машину.

— Уйдет гад! — заорал Клебель, сдирая ремень безопасности. — Вылезай! Надо его догнать!

— Не надо, — спокойно ответил Хауфф.

Он успел открыть дверь и теперь разглядывал внизу что-то на дороге.  
В этот момент рядом затормозили еще две патрульные машины. Из них выскочила группа захвата и бросилась к машине начальства. Послышались крики и ругательства.

Клебель побледнел.

— Я же не мог! Я же не сбил его, я успел затормозить! — проговорил он с ужасом.

— Да нет, все нормально, ты затормозил, — так же задумчиво ответил Хауфф. — А вот я тебе, кажется, дверь поцарапал.

В это время полицейские подняли изрядно помятого парня и, заломив ему руки, поволокли в другую машину.  
Клебель проводил взглядом своих подчиненных.

— Ты сбил его дверью...

— Ничего лучше я придумать не успел, — ответил Хауфф.

— Ну и где же вы научились так обращаться с гражданами, господин заместитель губернатора?

—Там же где и вы учились водить ионокрафт, господин начальник полиции.

morgul  
Они ели и пили, пели и плясали, и расплачивались фальшивыми чеками  
***  
— Так, что мы имеем? — протянул Клебель, выбирая из разложенных на столе предметов удостоверение личности.

— Джон Доу-Кузнецов, гражданин Хайнессенполиса.

— Очень смешно. — мрачно сказал Вален.

Для допроса подозреваемого в небольшую комнату собрались все участники расследования: Вален, Хауфф, Клебель и Вонк. А также несколько человек из военной полиции и пара солдат из караульной службы для усиления безопасности. Все были настроены решительно и полны нетерпения, словно арестант был эдаким подарком. который всех хотелось поскорее распаковать. Даже педантичный Вонк согласился не ждать штатного врача, который весьма некстати задержался где-то в городе. В деле наконец-то появился живой подозреваемый, из которого можно было вытрясти все. Тем не менее, такое представительное собрание, кажется, не вызывало у арестованного никакого трепета. Даже в наручниках он ухитрялся сидеть на стуле развалившись и держаться независимо. Его разбитая нижняя губа распухла, что предавало ему еще более надменный вид. На все вопросы он упрямо отвечал, что является законопослушным гражданином, ни в чем предосудительном не замешан и непременно будет жаловаться, может быть, даже самому кайзеру.

Из карманов его синей куртки вытряхнули портмоне с несколькими кредитными картами, ключи с брелоком и пару помятых чеков. Толстые пачки перевязанных банковской лентой купюр лежали в сумке, которую он не выпустил из рук даже когда удар автомобильной двери свалил его на землю.

Удостоверение личности на имя Доу-Кузнецова выглядело откровенным издевательством.

— Наверняка у него еще два-три имени имеется, и на каждое есть документ, — заметил Вален.

— Но сам он нам о них наверняка не скажет, да? — насмешливо спросил Клебель у арестованного.

Тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Ничего, — сказал Хауфф, который все это время не отрывал взгляда от экрана компьютера. — Уверен, что поиск по фотографии нам покажет что-нибудь интересное… Вот, пожалуйста! Аарон Вольски, гражданин Альянса Свободных планет, Вальтер фон Ротт, гражданин империи, между прочим, родом с Одина, и Генри Уайт — коренной феззанец. Цвет волос другой, брови, похоже, накладные, но лицо то же самое.

— Надо же! Личность галактического масштаба, — саркастично прокомментировал Вален.

— А чем занимаются все эти господа? Контрабанда, торговля оружием, подозрение в участии в преступном синдикате.

Арестованный поморщился.

— Эти люди вообще не имеют ко мне никакого отношения, — презрительно заявил он.

— Конечно! — ответил Клебель. — Мы сразу так и поняли, что эти трое ваши братья-близнецы, с которыми у вас нет ничего общего. Например, отпечатков пальцев.

— Да какая разница! — арестованный закатил глаза. — Что вы можете мне предъявить? Этих людей, может быть, вообще не существует, мало ли, что там у вас написано. А лично я ни в чем не замешан.

— Вы получили деньги за участие в вооруженном нападении на войска Империи.

— Ничего подобного. Я коммерсант, и мне просто вернули старый долг.

— Тогда почему вы пытались скрыться от полиции?

— А какой ненормальный захочет иметь дело в имперской полицией?! Все наслышаны о ваших методах. Особенно когда вам надо свалить собственные темные делишки на ни в чем неповинных граждан оккупированной страны! — заявил он и вызывающе уставился на Валена.

— Кстати, о бесчеловечных методах дознания... — откликнулся Клебель и выразительно ударил кулаком в ладонь.

Вален упреждающе поднял руку.

— Подождите, Клебель, это всегда успеется, начинать сразу со сломанных ребер это...

— Не креативно, — по инерции продолжил фразу Хауфф.

— Проще будет воспользоваться сывороткой правды, — негромко сказал Вонк, ему не хватило места в комнате, поэтому он был вынужден топтаться почти в дверях.

"Доу-Кузнецов" вздрогнул. Это предложение его, определенно, напугало. Он попытался оглянуться, но Клебель без церемоний вернул его на место.

Вален некоторое время раздумывал, не сводя с арестованного тяжелого взгляда.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Не будем терять время.

— Сержант Винклер! — позвал Вонк.

Сержант из караульной службы, до сих пор подпиравший стену в углу, сделал пару шагов вперед и протянул полицейским поднос с уже наполненным шприцом.

От напускного спокойствия арестанта не осталось и следа. Он начал нервно озираться по сторонам, словно в поисках выхода из ловушки, но вокруг него были только полицейские, и рукав рубашки был уже задран.

— Подождите! — вскрикнул он. — Что вы ко мне прицепились?! Вы идиоты! Вы же у себя под носом ничего не видите!

Полицейский со шприцом в руках вопросительно посмотрел на начальство.

— Мы хотим прослушать новую порцию феззанских сказок? — насмешливо спросил Вонк.

Клебель отрицательно покачал головой. Затем кивнул полицейскому, и игла впилась в руку арестанта.

Тот дернулся, хрипло выругался, закашлялся и попытался вскочить, но его удержали.

— Держите крепче! — скомандовал Клебель.

Однако ноги у арестованного подкосились, и он вместе со стулом повалился на пол. Он хрипел и надсадно кашлял, извивался всем телом и пытался освободить связанные за спиной руки, на губах выступила розовая пена. Это было вовсе не то действие, которого ожидали от сыворотки.

— Врача сюда, быстро! — крикнул Вален.

Но когда в комнату буквально через минуту вбежал врач, все было уже кончено. Так и оставшийся неизвестным молодой человек лежал на полу, неподвижно тараща в пространство мертвые глаза. Он больше не хрипел, не дергался и не дышал.

— Вот теперь он и вправду Джон Доу, — нервно выдохнул Хауфф. Клебель замер, не сводя взгляда с трупа. Он не знал, что ужасает его больше: провал дела, теперь, когда до успеха было рукой подать, внезапная и жуткая смерть подозреваемого, или то, что сейчас скажет командующий.

Вален молчал. Его руки сжались в кулаки, лицо потемнело, но сжатые зубы не пропустили ни единого ругательства. И от этого яростного молчания становилось еще страшнее.

— Тело на экспертизу. — наконец отрывисто скомандовал он. — Заключение о причине смерти мне на стол, расследование провести немедленно, результаты тоже мне, и не позднее восьми утра.

Он развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к выходу, но на пороге допросной остановился и обвел подчиненных пронзительным взглядом.

— Если завтра в газетах я увижу хоть намек на эту… — он кивнул головой на тело,— жертву ужасных методов имперской военной полиции, то...

Он не договорил, поджал губы, резко отвернулся и вышел. За ним тенью метнулся прочь бледный как мел сержант.


	4. Chapter 4

Часть 4

Первые утренние лучи разбудили Валена прежде, чем это успел сделать противный звонок будильника. Утро еще только начинало разгораться, и в воздухе висела легкая дымка, обещающая жаркий денек. В такой день хорошо прихватить корзинку с провизией и отправиться с сыном на море или в парк. Да хотя бы просто никуда не спешить, поваляться в постели, неторопливо позавтракать и пусть ненадолго, но выкинуть из головы мысли о покушениях и убийствах.

Вален пообещал себе целых полчаса не думать о службе. Он пошел на кухню, привычно поставил на плиту кофейник, достал свою любимую чашку. Вален не старался делать это тихо. Наоборот, он, отчасти, надеялся, что Клаус проснется, придет на кухню, взъерошенный после сна, и они смогут вместе позавтракать, немного поболтать о том, что интересного было у Клауса за последние дни, как здоровье деда и куда они поедут вместе, когда у Валена наконец-то выдастся выходной. Но вместо шлепанья босых ног по полу, Вален услышал сигнал видеофона.

— Проклятье!

Он был уверен, что ничего хорошего столь ранние новости ему не принесут. Вален бросил возиться с кофе и поспешил в кабинет.

На экране высветилось взволнованное лицо Клебеля.

— Командующий! — от волнения он, как бывало, перешел на прежнее флотское обращение. — У нас ЧП. На Хауффа напали. Проломили голову прямо в его собственном кабинете.

Вален остолбенел.

— Хауфф...

— Простите, господин губернатор. — Клебель справился с собой и отрапортовал как следует. —Контр-адмирал Хауфф ранен. Получил сильный удар по голове, предположительно ночью, в своем кабинете. Сейчас находится в госпитале. Состояние стабильное.

— Сейчас приеду, — кратко ответил Вален и выключил связь.

Чтобы одеться ему хватило пары минут. Он понимал, что спешка сейчас уже не поможет, однако ноги сами несли его прочь из дома, словно, будь он на службе, то смог бы усилием воли прекратить эту катастрофическую череду событий.  
Вален бросил тоскливый взгляд на остывающий кофе. Завтрак тоже сейчас не лез в горло. Проходя мимо комнаты Клауса, он замедлил шаг и прислушался. Тихо. Спит еще, наверное. Что ж, это к лучшему. Приятное утро на двоих у них будет когда-нибудь в другой раз. Вален вздохнул и направился к выходу. Он мог поспорить, что у дверей уже стоит служебный автомобиль.

***  
— Вот, здесь все и случилось. — Клебель указал на письменный стол, левая сторона, которого была завалена бумагами, а правая, наоборот, абсолютно пуста. — Кровь вытерли, конечно, часть вещей забрали на экспертизу. Вряд ли что-то новое обнаружим, но все-таки. Удар нанесли из-за спины, когда Хауфф сидел за столом.

— Он мог видеть нападавшего? — спросил Вален.

Клебель пожал плечами.

— Не похоже. Следов борьбы нет. Видимо он был чем-то занят — компьютер остался включенным.

— Что именно он делал?

— Скорее всего, пытался разобраться со вчерашним инцидентом. Он упал лицом прямо на клавиатуру, сработала перезагрузка, но после восстановления, оказалась открытой база личного состава, так что, думаю, именно с ней он и работал.

— У него были какие-то подозрения, о которых мне ничего неизвестно? — осведомился Вален.

— Ммм... — Клебель несколько замялся. — У него была весьма правдоподобная версия, что преступники обстреляли Биттенфельда по ошибке, а настоящей жертвой должны были быть вы, господин губернатор.

— Я?!

— Дождь, плохая видимость, ваша машина. Опять же, наш первый стрелок был из рыцарей-патриотов, а значит связан с культом Терры. Да и второй, контрабандист из феззанского преступного синдиката. Между ними явно есть связь.

Вален ничего не ответил. Он мрачно осматривал комнату.

— С утра тут все выглядело более... наглядно, — сказал Клебель. — Но утром у вас было столько дел.

— Не то слово.

С самого раннего утра на прием к губернатору выстроилась целая очередь из чиновников: управление городским хозяйством, дорожные службы, комитет по защите прав граждан, банкиры, предприниматели, журналисты. В это утро Вален пожалел, что в свое время назначил один день в две недели для свободных визитов. Естественно, дела посетителей были объявлены наиважнейшими и не требующими отлагательств, как же! На самом деле каждому хотелось выяснить, что происходит вокруг губернатора, узнать, нельзя ли пошарить в мутной воде, поискать своей выгоды, поставить подножку конкурентам. Или просто позлорадствовать неприятностям имперских властей. Как бы те ни старались, для большинства жителей бывшего Альянса, они до сих пор были захватчиками, а для многих и врагами.

Валену пришлось потратить полдня на этих настойчивых визитеров, и подчас у него мелькала мысль, что попробуй они так пролезть к Биттенфельду, он бы с ними возиться не стал. Состроил бы морду кирпичом и наврал бы что-нибудь про свою компетенцию. Губернатор Вален себе такого позволить не мог. Проклятье, он, кажется, впервые в жизни завидует Биттенфельду!

— Клебель, вы можете идти, — сказал он наконец. — У вас тоже дел невпроворот. Я пока побуду здесь. Мне надо подумать.

Тот щелкнул каблуками, отдал честь и вышел.

Вален сел в кресло своего заместителя и задумался. Стол, вне всякого сомнения, тщательно осматривали. Если бы что-то могло указать на причину нападения, об этом ему бы уже доложили. Значит, дело в самом Хауффе, или в том, что он искал в базе.

Вален включил компьютер. Что же такого интересного можно узнать из базы данных личного состава? Тысяча триста человек, от него самого и Хауффа, как его заместителя, до шоферов и уборщиков.

Капитан третьего ранга Маллер, обер-лейтенант Мейер из караульной службы...

Взгляд Валена бежал по строчкам файла сверху вниз. Кого-то из подчиненных он помнил лично по своему флоту, кто-то перешел к нему от других командиров, но почти все были военными. И всех их проверяли или Хауфф, или Клебель, или Вонк.

За окном сгустились вечерние сумерки. Закат догорал и заливал город багровым светом. В комнате красные полосы света легли между длинных черных теней. Было очень тихо, но Вален вдруг почувствовал, что не может сосредоточиться на именах, и понял, что невольно прислушивается к вязкой тишине. Он был совершенно уверен, что в кабинете один, и все же его так и тянуло оглянуться.

Вален помотал головой, отгоняя морок. Этого еще не хватало! Чего можно опасаться в собственной резиденции? Кругом все свои, все проверенные люди. «На мостике собственного флагмана тебе тоже было нечего опасаться», — шепнул ему внутренний голос. Воспоминание, загнанное в дальний угол памяти, шевельнулось и запустило когтистые лапы в душу.  
Там ведь тоже были все свои, все проверенные. И никто не мог зайти с улицы, в отличии от бывшей гостиницы на чужой захваченной планете.

Вален был уверен, что воспоминание об отравленном ноже безумного терраиста осталось в прошлом. Ошибки были учтены, выводы сделаны, повториться такое просто не могло, не должно было! Как бы не так!

Терраист на «Саламандре», бывший рыцарь-патриот, преступник-контрабандист, ниточки тонкие, но они упрямо тянутся к Терре. Терре, на которой Вален уничтожил гнездо культистов. Вернее, думал, что уничтожил, но ведь один раз он уже ошибся! А еще он привез с Терры соратников Яна Веньли. Насколько все это получилось случайно? Что они вообще делали на Терре? Да, изерлонцы потом на Феззане застрелили терраистов или, может быть, просто убрали свидетелей? Терра — изерлонцы — Альянс — Хайнессен, как же все это похоже на звенья одной цепи.

Вален закрыл лицо руками.

Нет, так нельзя. Эдак он додумается до того, что вся галактика ополчилась на него, флот-адмирала Валена. Врагов он мог нажить множество, но где-то тут, под самым носом был один, конкретный, и искать его следует здесь, а не на мертвой Терре. Хауфф же нашел что-то, не просто так же он полночи сидел над списками.

Вален снова стал листать файл за файлом: Саубер, Трауф, Винклер... Винклер Отто, сержант, 26 лет, караульная служба. Служил на мелкой военной базе, фотография, отпечатки пальцев и больше ничего. Двадцать шесть лет и пустой файл. Но что-то не давало Валену перейти на следующую страницу.

Точно! Он же видел его вчера. На допросе этот самый Винклер держал шприц с сывороткой. Ну и что? Валену казалось, что есть что-то еще, о чем он не может вспомнить. Винклер. Фамилия назойливо крутилась в голове. Только имя, вроде, было другим. Он открыл поисковую систему. Значит, Винклер? На экране тут же появилось личное дело вице-адмирала Винклера, Альфреда Алоиса, пятидесяти двух лет, бывшего командующего военной базой на Урваши. Ах вот оно что! Сайоксин, терраисты, покушение на кайзера. А парень, стало быть, родственник. Сын? Скорее всего. Потому и сержант в двадцать шесть лет, и в личном деле пусто. Кто-то основательно там все подчистил.

Вален вскочил с кресла.

— Клебель!

Дверь распахнулась почти мгновенно. Похоже, Клебель караулил с той стороны — тоже вспомнил про «Саламандру»?

— Немедленно найдите сержанта Отто Винклера и доставьте его ко мне! — приказал Вален.

Клебель не выказал никакого удивления, но виновато развел руками.

— Мы ищем его со вчерашнего вечера, господин командующий. Как только стало известно, что препарат, введенный феззанцу на допросе оказался быстродействующим ядом, мы немедленно начали допрашивать всех, кто при этом присутствовал, в том числе и к сержанту Винклеру направили двух полицейских. Искали его на службе, искали на квартире, и даже в баре, где он обычно бывал по вечерам.

— И что? — нетерпеливо спросил Вален.

Клебель вздохнул.

— Прошу прощения, командующий, но он пропал.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Часть 5

Солнце приятно согревало покатый черный бок линкора. Длинный трап протянулся с земли к неровной дыре в нижней части корпуса. Огромные листы новой обшивки — еще стандартного серого цвета — валялись на бетоне. У восемнадцатой ремонтной бригады работа сегодня не клеилась, как, впрочем, и вчера. И позавчера. Дата отлета не назначена, а значит, можно не особенно спешить, и, пока начальство не видит, растянуться на сходнях— подремать или просто погреться на солнце.  
Всем было лень даже разговаривать, кроме старшины бригады Курта, который сидел, привалившись к обшивке спиной, в обнимку со сварочным аппаратом и неутомимо клял гостеприимную столицу Новых Земель.

— Как же мне надоело это фальшивое радушие! — ворчал он. — В глаза улыбаются, а за глаза скалятся. В газетах каких только гадостей не пишут — и слепому видно, что они нас ненавидят.

— Ну, согласись, некоторые причины у них на это есть, — лениво отозвался его приятель Хельмут, который подремывал тут же рядом, — все-таки мы их завоевали.

— Да и пусть! Но уж тогда пусть делают это открыто! А то в газетах мы у них бешеные звери, а в лицо то же самое боятся сказать. Ходят с маслеными глазами, как бармен из «Русалки». Как ни придешь — улыбается, гад, аж рожа, глядишь, треснет.

— Так если он тебе улыбаться не будет, ты ему нос расквасишь,— хохотнул Хельмут.

— Ну... И расквашу! — не отступал Курт.

Вся бригада дружно заржала.

— Вот вы смеетесь, дурачки, — обиделся тот, — а я вам скажу, что от таких фальшивых улыбочек недалеко и до ножа в спине! Какую встречу нам устроили, и чем все обернулось, а? Пока вы тут зеваете, они своего добьются и командующего нашего уморят!

— Да что ты ерунду-то болтаешь?! — возмутился Хельмут. — Это ж надо выдумать такое — что командующий умрет!

— Конечно, умру! — раздалось снизу, с земли. — Причем умру от старости, если вы будете ремонтировать такими темпами.  
Вся бригада подскочила со своих нагретых мест как ошпаренная.

Внизу, возле трапа, задрав голову вверх, стоял Биттенфельд и строго оглядывал трудовое бессилье подчиненных.

— Командующий! Мы не думали...— начал Курт.

— Не делали и не думали. Я вижу, у вас есть занятия поважнее —обсуждать особенности ваших тонких отношений с местным населением.

— Да я...

— Я предоставлю вам возможность узнать Новые Земли получше. Останетесь здесь, а ремонтную бригаду я наберу из резерва.

— Нет! Командующий! Мы сейчас же! — Курт взмахнул рукой. — Да мы за день все сейчас сделаем! На века! Мы же...

Он обернулся к остальным и поднял над головой свой сварочный аппарат, словно боевой штандарт.

— Ну что стоите, черти ленивые?! За работу!

Биттенфельд не торопился уходить. Он стоял и смотрел, как оживление постепенно распространяется на соседние корабли, стоящие на ремонте. Слух о том, что командующий снова здоров и лично заявился на космодром с инспекцией, мигом разлетелся во все стороны. Очень скоро космодром был похож на растревоженный муравейник.

К Биттенфельду подошел Фаренхайт.

— Все-таки удивительно ты на них действуешь, — заметил он, улыбаясь. — Стоило тебе только появиться, так откуда только энтузиазм взялся?! Что ты с ними делаешь? Зомбируешь? Берешь в заложники их семьи? Заставляешь клясться на крови? Признавайся!

Биттенфельд пожал плечами и тут же болезненно скривился.

— Да ничего я не делаю, всегда действую лаской и только лаской… — при этом он почему-то привычно сжал увесистый кулак.

— Ага, оно и видно.

Фаренхайт полюбовался на уходящий вдаль ряд огромных космических машин.

— Погрузка припасов, кстати, почти закончена, — сказал он. — Если еще чего-нибудь не случится, и ремонт все-таки будет закончен, то через пару дней мы можем стартовать.

— Хорошо бы.

Оба командующих неспешно направились прочь с космодрома.

— Нанесем напоследок Валену визит? — весело спросил Фаренхайт.

— Если надо — нанесем, – равнодушно откликнулся Биттенфельд.

— Только в этот раз поедем на бронетранспортере и охрану поставим свою. И пусть местность заранее прочешут.

Тот в ответ согласно кивнул.

Такая неразговорчивость друга показалась Фаренхайту странной. Он внимательно взглянул в осунувшееся лицо друга.  
— Разболелось, да?

Тот опять молча кивнул.

— Рановато ты вскочил, конечно. И доктор Глаубе тебе то же самое сказал.

Биттенфельд только поморщился. Как бы он ни уверял, что с ним уже все в порядке, бледность и лихорадочный блеск глаз говорили о том, что он всего лишь храбрится.

— Ничего, — пообещал Фаренхайт, положив руку ему на плечо, — я помогу тебе добраться до койки и стащить китель.

— Я сам дойду, что я, инвалид что ли? — у Биттенфельда все-таки хватило сил возмутиться.

— Не инвалид, конечно, но лицо у тебя совершенно зеленое. А зеленое с рыжим плохо сочетается. И если ты сейчас свалишься, это подорвет боевой дух флота. Так что под руку я тебя все-таки возьму. А ты можешь себе представить, что у нас романтическая прогулка или что я тащу тебя вдребезги пьяного.

— Я даже не знаю, что выбрать! — фыркнул Биттенфельд. — Одно соблазнительнее другого.

Морщась от боли, он рассмеялся.

И без возражений протянул Фаренхайту руку.

***  
У этого приема было одно неоспоримое достоинство — он был последним перед тем, как Биттенфельд, Фаренхайт и десять тысяч их черных кораблей покинут Хайнессен. И все равно, Вален с удовольствием обошелся бы без него. Все-таки это странно: устраивать официальную церемонию для бывшего однокашника, которого раньше было можно послать... подумать. Бывшего если уж не друга, то соратника. Еще год назад они могли сцепиться на совещании, высказать друг другу все напрямую и получить порцию минералки в лицо от Айзенаха. Теперь у обоих на плечах были флот-адмиральские плащи, вечная свита подчиненных рядом, губернаторство у одного, и огромный флот — у другого, и даже переругиваться следовало корректно и дипломатично. А, впрочем, разве в должностях и званиях было дело? Узы офицерского товарищества не стали слабее, но между Валеном и Биттенфельдом слишком многое было не сказано, не понято, брошено покрываться льдом взаимного отчуждения.

— Надеюсь, ваше пребывание в Новых Землях не было неприятным, — сказал Вален дежурную фразу и только потом понял, как издевательски она звучит.

— Все было прекрасно. В свою очередь, надеюсь, что мы не причинили вам излишнего беспокойства своим незапланированным визитом, — не остался в долгу Биттенфельд.

— Жители Новых земель всегда счастливы принимать у себя Имперский флот. — Вален с ужасом подумал, насколько бредовый выходит разговор. Кто только придумывает эти официальные обороты речи? Он собрался с силами и решил перейти к конкретике. — Надеюсь, ремонт ваших кораблей удачно завершен, и флот готов к отправке в столицу.

— О, да! Мы полностью выполнили все намеченное. А как обстоят у вас дела с расследованием покушения?

— Хм... Неплохо. У нас есть конкретный подозреваемый, — несколько нервно ответил Вален.

— Это, безусловно, ваше внутреннее дело, — проговорил доселе молча разглядывавший свою чашку Фаренхайт, — но по прибытии на Феззан его величество, безусловно, потребует от нас подробный отчет, в том числе и об этом инциденте. Вероятно, будет не очень правильно так ему и ответить.

Вален почувствовал, что сейчас он бы и Фаренхайту охотно посоветовал пойти и о чем-нибудь подумать вместе с Биттенфельдом, но кроме них за длинным парадным столом сидели и Клебель, и Вонк, и половина биттенфельдовского штаба вместе с Ойгеном и Дирксеном. Вален отчаянно искал нужные, но политически корректные слова. В это время дверь отворилась, и на пороге появился его секретарь.

— Господин губернатор! Прошу прощения, но это очень срочно, — сказал он.

Вален с облегчением ухватился за возможность сделать паузу.

— Что это?

— Только что доставили. Обратного адреса и подписи на конверте нет, но есть пометка «исключительно срочно, губернатору Валену лично в руки». На предмет взрывчатки и ядов конверт уже проверен.

— Хорошо, дайте его сюда. Прошу меня извинить, господа, — произнес Вален, открывая конверт. Стоило ему бросить взгляд на первые строчки, как он застыл. Глаза его округлились.

«Господин губернатор, я, сержант Отто Винклер, прошу вас прочесть это признание до конца, несмотря на то, что мои слова вас, вероятно, вызовут ваше крайнее неудовольствие. Это мой единственный шанс…»

Вален счел необходимым прочитать это вслух — и для начальника своей военной полиции, и для двух флот-адмиралов.

«Я вынужден был сбежать ради спасения собственной жизни, иначе бы со мной произошло бы то же самое, что и с арестованным феззанцем. Я поневоле причастен к его смерти, так же, как и к покушению на вас, господин губернатор. Но клянусь вам, участвовать в этом меня вынудили шантажом и угрозами. Организовал это нападение управляющий делами вице-адмирал Вонк».

Вален прервал чтение и перевел взгляд на Вонка. Тот усмехнулся и развел руками.

— А что вы хотели? Этот мерзавец теперь будет валить на кого угодно. А обвинить собственного начальника удобнее всего.

Никто из присутствующих не шевельнулся и не проронил ни слова. Все взгляды были устремлены на Вонка. Затаив дыхание все ожидали, что же будет дальше. Вален немного помедлил и продолжил читать.

«Я понимаю, что поверить мне вы не захотите, наверняка, вам уже известно, что я вместе с отцом был замешан в распространении сайоксина на военной базе на Урваши, что я трусливо бежал от справедливого наказания, как сбежал и сейчас. Единственный мой шанс доказать, что я говорю правду — надежда на то, что господин Вонк не расстался со своим блокнотом. При мне он писал на его листочках номера банковских счетов для двух других моих подельников».

Вален снова посмотрел на своего управляющего делами.

— А ведь у вас есть блокнот, я не раз его видел. Конечно же вам будет не сложно нам его показать, чтобы отмести эти обвинения. Правда?

Клебель поднялся со своего места и встал рядом с Валеном. Он явно был полон решимости защитить командира, или, может быть, обыскать Вонка.

Вонк спокойно и даже лениво потянулся во внутренний карман и вытащил оттуда небольшую записную книжку. Он пренебрежительно бросил ее на стол, а затем вдруг с удивительной для его полноватого тела скоростью метнулся к двери.

Первым среагировал Биттенфельд. Он вскочил, опрокинув стул и в два длинных пряжка настиг Вонка, крепко схватив его за ворот мундира

— Ах ты, гад! — заорал он и встряхнул свою жертву, как тигр пойманную антилопу.

Фаренхайт бросился за ним следом.

— Отпусти его, Фриц! Не трогай! — крикнул он. — У тебя же все швы сейчас разойдутся!

Одной рукой он принялся отпихивать Биттенфельда , а другой — тянуть воротник Вонка в другую сторону. Тот брыкался и хрипел.

Официальный прием в один момент превратился в безобразную свалку. Вален, кажется, впервые в жизни потерял дар речи. Впрочем, ничего говорить ему не пришлось. Клебелю достаточно было махнуть рукой, и крепкие парни из охраны ловко выдернули из потасовки помятого и полузадушенного Вонка, скрутили его и поволокли прочь.

Вален взял со стола блокнот и перевернул странички.

— Надо же. Действительно, те самые листы в клеточку, — кивнул он Клебелю.

А затем обратил невозмутимый взор к двум взмыленным флот-адмиралам.

— Господа, не желаете ли еще чаю?

***  
Хайнессен постепенно удалялся в космическую черноту. Биттенфельд стоял у обзорного экрана, скрестив руки на груди.

— Надеюсь, Вален сдерет с этого мерзавца кожу и сделает из нее батут, чтобы каждый желающий мог от души попрыгать.

— Какой ты, оказывается, злой и мстительный,— улыбаясь, заметил Фаренхайт.

Он встал из своего кресла и подошел к Биттенфельду.

— Еще бы мне не злиться! — ответил тот и вздернул подбородок. — Я из-за этого мерзавца так и не побывал в ванне! Сначала я вообще лежал, как мертвая черепаха, а потом меня фон Глаубе не пускал!

Фаренхайт положил ладонь ему на пояс.

— Когда мы вернемся на Феззан, мы поедем на курорт, и ты будешь целый день лежать в самой большой ванне с пеной и уточками, до тех пор, пока у тебя плавники не отрастут. А сейчас я могу препроводить тебя в душ. Что в условиях космического корабля тоже очень неплохо.

— Ты пойдешь со мной? — хитро спросил Биттенфельд.

— Естественно! Должен же я охранять твои тылы. — Он положил подбородок Биттенфельду на плечо и довольно сощурился. — Поверить не могу, ты столько лет воюешь, а тылы до сих пор твое самое уязвимое место.

***

На Хайнессене уже вступила в свои права осень. Августовские грозы сменились моросящим дождем. Обеденный стол Вален перенес с террасы в дом. Клаус остался ночевать с его родителями. Он считал, что обязательно должен сам позаботиться о вернувшемся из больницы дедушке. Так что и в доме стол накрывать не имело смысла. Для самого Валена и его гостя было достаточно горящего камина, двух кресел и бутылки красного вина.

— Не могу понять, на что Вонк рассчитывал? — задумчиво сказал Вален. — Даже если бы он убрал меня, есть же мой заместитель, есть целый штаб. Вонк все равно остался бы в стороне от основных рычагов власти.

— Вот именно — в стороне, — ответил Нейдхарт Мюллер. — Если бы ему удалось сделать убийство достаточно громким, то вести расследование непременно прислали бы кого-нибудь с Феззана. А уж Вонк бы постарался, чтобы и твой заместитель, и твой начальник полиции первыми попали под подозрение. Он хорошо подготовился — вызнал у офицеров о тебе все, что можно, прикормил наиболее голодных и неразборчивых журналистов, нашел исполнителей, подкупил, используя, кстати, твой же губернаторский фонд. Оставалось только подгадать удобный момент.

— И тут, как по заказу, принесло Биттенфельда.

— Да, очень удобно. Известны были и время, и место, где ты будешь. Убить губернатора прямо перед его резиденцией, на глазах у всех. Красиво, громко, публично! Кто же знал, что ты подставишь вместо себя Биттенфельда.

— Вот делать мне больше нечего, как его подставлять! — возмутился Вален. — Лучше стрелков надо было инструктировать, а то стрелять — стреляют, а по кому им наплевать. Лишь бы количество сходилось.

— Зато как наш хитрюга быстро сориентировался! Тут же решил сделать из тебя убийцу старого боевого товарища. — Мюллер ухмыльнулся. — Такая похвальная гибкость плана.

— Да, он всегда был весьма предусмотрительным человеком. За это я и взял его, когда он попросил перевести его из флота Вагензайла ко мне. Сделал доброе дело, называется.

Вален нахмурился и замолчал глядя в огонь.

— Зато на младшем Винклере он споткнулся, — заметил Мюллер. — Парень вместе с отцом по уши был замазан в деле с терраистами и наркотиками. Сидел он на сайоксине или не сидел, это уже не важно, важно, что у него хватило ума и воли попробовать вылезти из этой ямы. Хотел начать новую жизнь. Да только кто б его взял, с таким-то прошлым? Я навел справки, он просил перевода в несколько флотов, но ему всюду отказали.

— Да, видимо, тогда он тогда на Вонка и вышел, а тот сразу прикинул, что парень, которому некуда идти, может быть полезен. Подчистил личное дело, убрал оттуда все упоминания об Урваши и назначил на незаметную должность в своем штате, чтобы всегда был под рукой.

— Странно, что он фамилию ему не сменил.

— Фамилию сменить для кадрового военного не так уж и просто. Фотографии, описание, отпечатки пальцев все равно есть в базе, и несоответствие может всплыть. А вот понизить в звании до сержанта и убрать некоторые детали — это можно. Тем более, кто станет присматриваться к какому-то сержанту.

Вален кивнул.

— И в то же время маскировка довольно хилая, чтобы в случае чего можно было пригрозить быстрым разоблачением. Поэтому парня заставили и в покушении участвовать, и шприц наполнить чем надо. Препарат у Вонка был припрятан заранее. На всякий случай. Быстро и надежно – человек даже слова сказать не успевает.

— Но один раз побывав в дерьме по уши и только-только оттуда вынырнув, Винклер не захотел туда снова.

— Наверняка ему совсем не понравилось, как умер феззанец. — сказал Вален. — А ведь тот испугался, когда услышал голос Вонка. Понял, что его сейчас разменяют, как пешку. И Винклер понял, что его точно так же уберут, как ненужного свидетеля. Вот и ударился в бега. Но письмо с признанием отправить сумел.

— И как его помощь расследованию была вознаграждена? — поинтересовался Мюллер.

— По крайней мере его никто ни в чем не обвиняет. Стоит ли обвинять раскаявшегося исполнителя, да еще оказавшего помощь в раскрытии дела? Вонк получил от меня высокую должность, новое звание, отменное жалование — и все это время он пунктуально готовился меня убить.

Мюллер задумчиво кивнул.

— Бывает.

— А я-то еще повелся на терраистский след! — хмыкнул Вален.

— Жажда власти и подлое предательство куда древнее Культа земли, и боюсь, искоренить их в отличие от терраизма никогда не удастся. — Мюллер поднял бокал. — Предлагаю выпить за то, чтобы у тебя тут снова воцарились мир и покой.

— Отличный тост! — горячо поддержал Вален. — Прозит!

Они сдвинули бокалы.

— Очень хорошее вино, — отметил Мюллер.

— Ну, могу же я как губернатор иногда побаловать себя хорошим вином. Правда, именно таких бутылки Нойе Готау у меня только две.

— Думаю, что вторую тебе следует отправить Биттенфельду.

— С чего это?! — Вален аж подскочил на месте.

Мюллер улыбнулся.

— Ну, все-таки он принял на себя удар предназначенный тебе.

— В этом его заслуги никакой нет. То, что он с собой вечно бардак приносит — это беда для Вонка, а не заслуга Биттенфельда  
.  
— Конечно, если бы не неразбериха, твой замечательный управляющий делами подготовился бы гораздо аккуратнее, рассчитал точнее, и все бы у него получилось. Если бы не гроза и не Биттенфельд. Кстати, ты заметил, что между ними есть много общего? И гроза, и Биттенфельд —явления стихийные, но в том и в другом есть смысл, ты не находишь? После грозы мир освежается, а с участием Биттенфельда ситуация проясняется. Даже когда он сам к этому не стремится.  
Мюллер рассмеялся, а Вален скептически поджал губы.

— Ладно, давай по последней, за грозу, — предложил Мюллер. — Завтра утром вылетаю на Феззан. Напишу подробный отчет о твоих злоключениях и их героическом преодолении. Распишу в красках твою эффектную работу по раскрытию особо опасного преступника. Так что жди награду.

Мюллер допил вино и поднялся с места.

— Подожди… — сказал Вален. — Он подошел к бару, и чуть поколебавшись, достал оттуда вторую бутылку Нойе Готау. — Вот, вручи это Биттенфельду и скажи... Нет, просто вручи. — Он усмехнулся. — Могу спорить, ты это придумал специально для того, чтобы выпить еще.

— Ну, что ты! — ответил Мюллер, принимая бутылку. — Я бы предпочел лучше выпить ее с тобой.

— Правда? — удивился Вален.

— Конечно!

Мюллер приподнял бровь и ухмыльнулся.

— Ведь в таком случае мне бы досталась половина, а с Биттенфельдом и Фаренхайтом перепадет в лучшем случае треть.


End file.
